Heredera de la Muerte2
by Luna-Kitty-Lovegood
Summary: Segunda parte de Heredera de la Muerte.Los mismos personajes, pero más acción, más aventura y nuevos descubrimientos! Espero que os guste. Capítulo 1.
1. Un traidor, San Mungo y la casita de Se

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, lamentablemente no son míos( Ojalá lo fueran... ¡¡¡¡Míos... Mi Tesssssssoooorrrroooo! Jajajajajajaja!)

**Nota de la autora:** Esta es la segunda parte del fan-fiction Heredera de la Muerte. Si no has leído aquel, te recomiendo que lo hagas, pues si no me temo que no entenderás de dónde salen muchas de las cosas que aquí se cuentan. Para leerlo, ve a mi profile y allí lo encontrarás. Un saludo, Bea.

**Heredera de la Muerte 2.**

_Los que traten de ver alguna intención en este relato serán demandados; aquellos que pretendan encontrarle una moraleja serán desterrados, y quienes busquen en él una trama serán fusilados._

Mark Twain

**Capítulo 1: Un traidor, San Mungo y la "casita" de Severus.**

En una fría sala con forma circular y excavada en la roca, un hombre, de pie en lo alto de los escalones que llevaban a lo que parecía ser una especie de trono de piedra, vestido completamente de negro, con la piel pálida, las facciones como esculpidas en piedra, apuntaba con su varita a un hombre ante él que se retorcía en el suelo. El primero levantó la varita y el otro dejó de chillar.

- Murt, Murt, Murt. No sabía que pudieras gritar tanto.- dijo el hombre con una cruel sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Me has decepcionado.

El otro hombre apoyó las manos en el suelo y trató de incorporarse.

- Mi señor, os juro que yo no he...

Una horrible carcajada resonó en la sala.

- ¿Crees que eso importa realmente? ¿Que me importa que hayas ayudado o no a esos niños a escapar? Sé que no lo has hecho, que todo corresponde a un plan fijado de antemano. Como dijo mi querida hija en una ocasión, sólo sois las piezas de una enorme partida de ajedrez cuyas dimensiones nunca lograréis conocer. Y el rey negro sacrificará a uno de sus peones por el juego.

El pobre mortífago le miró con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Dijiste que nos protegerías... cuando nos unimos a ti... que nunca nos ocurriría nada si no te fallábamos...

Voldemort movió la mano con ademán teatral y sonrió levemente.

- Promesas, vanas promesas. ¿Realmente os lo creísteis? Veo que tengo más poder de persuasión del que pensaba.- La ironía envolvió sus palabras.- Bien, creo que esta conversación ha durado demasiado.- Levantó su varita y apuntó al hombre, que se había arrodillado en el suelo.- _Avada kedabra_.

Un rayo verde salió de su varita e impactó en el pecho del hombre, cortando el grito de terror que éste había proferido. Voldemort, con una sonrisa demoníaca, se volvió hacia la pared y, con un silbilante susurro, invocó a una viscosa criatura, que salió reptando de un agujero de la pared..

- Nargiri, aquí tienes tu cena.

Un hombre, vestido con pantalones y una bata blanca, con un estetoscopio colgando del cuello estaba sentado en una silla junto a un hombre inconsciente tumbado en una cama, en una blanca y limpia habitación. La claridad del día se filtraba por una gran ventana. Terminó de inflar el esfigmomanómetro y anotó la medición en una tabla. Seguía igual.

La verdad era que todos aquellos aparatitos inventados por los muggles para sobrevivir sin magia no sólo eran graciosos, si no también muy útiles allí donde la magia no podía actuar. Como en este caso. Cuando trajeron a aquel hombre de cabellos de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, con esa tez tan pálida que en un principio les había hecho creer que ya nada podrían hacer por él, había sentido la descarga de adrenalina que siempre sentía en esos casos. A fin de cuentas, era su trabajo el curar a los demás. Era todo un reto, pero con el tiempo se había sentido frustrado. Ninguno de los remedios curativos que habían utilizado, ninguna de las pociones, nada había funcionado.

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué hechizo o qué combinación de hechizos había recibido aquel hombre. Sabía perfectamente quien era, todo el mundo en la comunidad mágica lo sabía: Lucius Malfoy. Si hacía caso a la opinión de la gente, el que estuviera ahora ingresado inconsciente en el Hospital de San Mungo se debía sin duda a su relación con aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y, en verdad, así lo parecía, puesto que ni siquiera con la medicina muggle habían conseguido que despertara.

Con un suspiro de impotencia, dejó la pluma y el tintero en la mesita junto a la cama, le quitó el esfigmomanómetro y lo enrolló, guardándolo en su estuche. Se levantó, dejó la tabla colgada en un gancho que había a los pies de la cama del hombre y salió, sin darse cuenta de que dos sombras espiaban sus movimientos desde detrás de la estatua de un curandero.

Esperaron a que se alejara y, silenciosamente, se acercaron, y entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con un hechizo.

Lentamente se acercaron a la cama, mientras uno de los hombres no podía evitar un ahogado gemido al ver el aspecto del hombre. Más delgado y más pálido de lo habitual, con profundas ojeras moradas alrededor de sus ojos a pesar de estar inconsciente, parecía un muerto en vida. Y casi era así, como Él les había dicho cuando les encargó esta misión. _Id y traedlo de nuevo_, les había ordenado mientras les daba una poción de su invención. Y allí estaban, cumpliendo sus órdenes, como siempre.

Uno de ellos sacó una redoma de entre los pliegues de su túnica y con una mirada advirtió a su compañero de que estaba listo. Éste abrió con delicadeza la boca de Malfoy y el otro vertió unas gotas dentro.

Se quedaron quietos, temerosos, y por un momento creyeron que no había hecho efecto, pero después, lentamente, la respiración del hombre se hizo más fuerte, y, poco a poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente a causa de la claridad. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudo. Uno de los hombres conjuró con su varita un vaso de agua mientras el otro ayudaba a Malfoy a sentarse.

Tras beber unos tragos, pudo por fin hablar.

- ¿Avery? ¿Nott? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué hago yo aquí- Se miró el cuerpo y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al ver que tenía puesto un camisón como pijama.

El médico entró en el ascensor y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni su pluma ni el tintero. Se los había dejado en algún sitio._ En la habitación de Lucius Malfoy._

Con un suspiro cansado, volvió a subir en el ascensor.

- ¿Qué recuerdas- inquirió Avery.

- Estába en la mansión Ryddle, iba con la rata a los calabozos donde encerramos a Potter y a sus amiguitos, abrí la puerta y...me despierto aquí.

Los otros dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

- Bien, verás...- comenzó Nott – la verdad es que los chicos consiguieron que Murt les ayudara y te atacaron cuando entraste. Por eso estás aquí.

-Debemos irnos.- Aconsejó Avery.- Antes de que nadie nos vea.- Con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciera la ropa de Malfoy, que se vistió todo lo rápidamente que su estado le permitió.

- ¿Podrás aparecerte- preguntó Nott.

- No seas idiota, nadie puede aparecerse en San Mungo.-el frío acero en la voz de Malfoy evidenció que seguía siendo el mismo.- Démonos prisa, tengo mucho que hacer.- Afirmó con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Avery le miró con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y sacó un trozo de metal de su bolsillo.

- Un trasladador. Agarráos a él.

Le hicieron caso, y con un chasquido los tres desaparecieron.

El médico abrió la puerta y se asombró de no ver a nadie. Con paso firme se acercó al baño, pero también estaba vacío. Salió corriendo de la habitación a dar la alarma.

En una habitación del castillo, una joven vestida con un corto vestido de tirantes terminaba de cerrar su baúl y, haciéndolo levitar, lo bajaba por las escaleras. Miró a su alrededor. Hacía una semana que las clases habían terminado y que los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y en la sala común de Slytherin el silencio reinante se veía interrumpido por ecos de sonrisas, burlas, lágrimas, ilusiones y deseos cumplidos. Sonrió. A pesar de todo, no había sido un mal año. No, no sólo no había sido un mal año, si no que había sido el mejor de todos, el mejor de toda su vida.

Había descubierto que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, que siempre existe una salida para las situaciones más extrañas. Había encontrado amigos, gente que la apoyaba y la respetaba, que la quería, y que lo daría todo por ella. Se sentía afortunada, la persona más dichosa del mundo. Quién iba a decirle que su vida podría cambiar tanto en apenas unos meses. Hacía tan sólo un año corría para salvar su vida, sintiéndose sola y con un gran dolor en el alma. Ahora el dolor se había mitigado en parte, y había vuelto a sonreír.

Apartó un tapiz que cubría una de las paredes y se internó por un largo y frío pasillo de piedra con su baúl flotando detrás. Al final, una puerta tentadoramente entreabierta la invitó a entrar en una sala en la que dos personas conversaban en voz baja sentadas en un sofá. Al verla, ambas se levantaron.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor de pociones. No habían vuelto a hablar desde su regreso de la mansión Ryddle aquella noche hacía unas semanas y ella había estado preguntándose muchas cosas. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Qué ocurriría ahora entre ellos dos?

Extrañamente, él había pasado todo el tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin, corrigiendo los últimos trabajos, los últimos exámenes. Aquello había supuesto un acercamiento silencioso. No hablaban, pero ella tenía la certeza de que en esa semana él había estado ahí para ella, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar, acompañándola cuando oía música, leía o investigaba en los libros que Dumbledore le había permitido sacar de la biblioteca. Lo más raro había sido cuando varias veces, al levantar la vista de los libros o al mirarle, le había sorprendido mirándola con una expresión diferente a la acostumbrada, expectante, ansioso, como si quisiera transmitirle todo un mundo con tan sólo una mirada, y había visto cómo él apartaba rápidamente la mirada, azorado.

Sin embargo, otras veces había sido ella la que le observaba mientras él estaba enfrascado en su tarea. En esos momentos él parecía olvidar donde estaba y bajaba la guardia. Sus rasgos se suavizaban y una sutil sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, haciéndole parecer más joven y aportando una suave calidez a su semblante.

También se había sentido extrañada, pues no habían vuelto a recibir noticias del señor tenebroso, ni él había comentado nada.

- ¿Lista- preguntó un sonriente Dumbledore.

La joven sonrió.

- Lista.

Con un movimiento de varita, Severus encogió el equipaje de la joven hasta que tuvo el tamaño de un llavero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de unos pantalones negros de vestir, a juego con un polo de manga larga negro, una americana marrón oscura y unos zapatos, también negros.

- Bien-continuó el director con un destello extraño en sus ojos– creo que tendréis que ir los dos solos, he recibido una lechuza esta mañana y tengo que ir a Londres.

- ¿Algún problema- preguntó Beatriz.

- No, sólo una reunión del Wizengamot.

- Entonces no nos entretengamos más. Iremos por la red flu a la Taberna del Buda.- sugirió Severus.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos directamente a su casa, profesor Snape? ¿O es que vive en una taberna- se burló la joven.

- La casita del profesor Snape aún no ha sido conectada de nuevo a la red flu y la Taberna del Buda es la chimenea mágica más cercana.- explicó Dumbledore.

Casita... Beatriz se imaginó una chiquitita, coqueta y acogedora casita al borde del mar, en un pueblecito de pescadores y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Tras despedirse de Dumbledore, ambos entraron en la chimenea y aparecieron en un estrecho y vacío cuarto. Salieron por una puerta sobre la que ponía privado y se encontraron en la calle, en un soleado día.

El aire olía a sales y se oía el suave arrullo del mar. Unas gaviotas volaban en el cielo, entre unas nubes gorditas que parecían algodón, como si estuvieran jugando con el sol, y varios pescadores salían con sus cañas de pescar de sus casas y se reunían en una esquina, con fuertes apretones de manos y sinceras sonrisas.

- Esto es como estar en el cielo.- pensó la joven.

Severus caminó decidido hacia el otro extremo de la calle donde había varios coches aparcados y sacó un llavero. Abrió un todo terreno verde oscuro con el mando a distancia y le indicó a la joven que subiera y se sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

Sorprendida de que el hombre supiera conducir un coche muggle, la joven se sentó mientras Severus arrancaba y salían del aparcamiento.

Salieron del pueblo y fueron por una carretera que corría paralela al mar, de un profundo y bello color azul oscuro. En un momento dado, el paisaje se hizo más agreste y la carretera se desvió hacia el interior para rodear un montículo. Severus frenó y se adentró por un camino asfaltado. Avanzaron unos quinientos metros antes de detenerse frente a unas enormes rejas sujetas a un alto muro de piedra que les impedían el paso.

El hombre detuvo el coche, hizo un movimiento con su varita y pronunció una palabra, y las puertas se abrieron, para volver a cerrarse tras su paso.

El coche avanzó por una avenida bastante descuidada, con árboles a ambos lados que impedían ver qué había detrás. Fueron ascendiendo y en uno de los recodos del camino, apareció la casa de Severus.

_Casita, ¿eh? Más bien una mansión_, pensó la joven.

Tenía razón. Una gran mansión de tres pisos, construida en piedra y con el techo de pizarra se alzaba imponente al borde mismo de un acantilado contra el que rompían furiosas las olas, rodeada por un descuidado jardín. Unas escaleras, cubiertas por una arcada de hierro cubierta de flores blancas, descendían hasta una pequeña calita de arena fina y aguas muy claras.

Se bajaron del coche y se acercaron a la entrada principal. Dos inmensas columnas sostenían un precioso porche y enmarcaban una enorme puerta de madera labrada. Una suave fragancia a jazmín impregnaba el aire, y ambos aspiraron con satisfacción. Severus avanzó, tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejándoles pasar a un inmenso y lujosísimo vestíbulo. De él partía una gran escalera que se perdía entre las sombras debido a que las cortinas de toda la casa parecían estar echadas. Olía a cerrado.

Severus se había quedado quieto, mirando hacia una de las puertas de la derecha, que parecía pertenecer al salón, casi como si esperase ver salir a alguien por ellas. Ella notó como una tensión silenciosa parecía venir a darles la bienvenida enrareciendo el ambiente, haciéndolo casi irrespirable. Tras un momento, pareció desaparecer. Reparó en que el hombre temblaba, con los puños apretados. _Pobre Severus_.

Pero no había nada que ella pudiera decir.

Fuera se oía el graznido de las gaviotas y el susurro del mar. En la estancia reinaba el silencio, disipando la cacofonía exterior. Había una sensación de espacio, de pausa.

Y como no había nada que decir, ella hizo en ese intervalo lo único que podía hacer. Alargó una mano a través del espacio entre ellos, iluminado tenuemente por los rayos que conseguían filtrarse por entre las cortinas y le tocó. Fue un ademán tan infinitamente tierno y cariñoso que Severus, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y la cara vuelta en otra dirección, no pudo dejar de advertir su naturaleza.

Él se volvió lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Beatriz no había apartado la mano de su brazo. Éste contacto tenía la elocuencia de una voz tonante en el silencioso vestíbulo. Poseía una profundidad imposible en la comunicación verbal.

Beatriz se quedó pasmada al ver que él había llorado, y que, por si esto fuera poco, su acción le había inducido a revelárselo. Ésta aceptación por parte de él la conmovió profundamente y las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, pero las contuvo con un esfuerzo de voluntad.

Ahora deseaba hablar, pero parecía incapaz de romper la frágil tranquilidad que les envolvía como una concha. Sentía que, solamente con su contacto, había aliviado mucho la angustia de Severus.

- Si he vuelto aquí- murmuró él – ha sido deliberadamente.- Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la energía que le transmitía ella a través de la palma de su mano y de sus dedos.

La joven le atrajo suavemente hacia ella y él enterró la cara en su cuello y su pelo, mientras ella le mecía dulcemente.

- Esta era la casa de mis padres. Todavía puedo sentir su opresiva presencia.- su voz era velada y suave, como si hablase en sueños.-Como corresponde a una de las más longevas familias de magos, practicaban las artes oscuras, defendían la pureza de la sangre y eran partidarios de Voldemort. Siempre me educaron para seguir con la tradición, y el día que me hice mortífago organizaron una fiesta con _sus_ amistades para celebrarlo. Por fin el joven Snape hacía algo de lo que podían sentirse orgullosos.- terminó con amargura.

- ¿Qué... sucedió?

- Murieron, mi padre en un enfrentamiento contra la Orden, mi madre tiempo después, en un accidente con unas pociones. Se envenenó a sí misma y el antídoto estaba mal preparado.

- ¿Les echas de menos?

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomándose un tiempo para responder.

- No. No lamento su muerte, ellos mataron a muchas personas inocentes, gente que no tenía nada que ver con su causa, tan solo por el placer y la diversión de poder hacerlo. No tenían corazón ni alma.

- Demasiados recuerdos en esta casa.

- Demasiados. Aún puedo oír sus gritos, sus peleas. Nunca se amaron, se casaron por interés de ambas familias. ¿Y qué se puede esperar de un matrimonio de _conveniencia_? Nunca fueron felices, siempre estaban reprochándose sus vidas separadas el uno al otro, y yo... estaba siempre en medio. Era el continuo recordatorio de sus desgracias. Nunca les importé demasiado. Ni a nadie.

Finalmente, ella le entendió. Entendió que todo el miedo, ira y frustración que descargaba con todo el mundo no era más que los recuerdos de su niñez que empleaba como tapadera, para no volver a sufrir, para evitar que le ocurriera lo mismo que a sus padres: una vida completamente infeliz, sin darse cuenta de que era precisamente eso lo único que conseguiría comportándose así.

Beatriz le abrazó.

- A mí me importas. Mucho.- susurró en su oído.- Eres mejor que ellos en todos los sentidos.

- No en todos. A decir verdad, en casi ninguno.

- En todos.- rebatió ella.- Fuiste y conseguiste volver, te diste cuenta de lo que era fácil y lo que era correcto. Hay que tener mucho valor y mucha valía para hacer lo que tu haces.

- O estar completamente loco. O ser un bastardo.

- No es cobardía, ni una locura, si no algo grandioso. Y te admiro por ello. Ahora bien, no voy a permitir que te compadezcas a ti mismo, así que deja ya de pensar que eres un auténtico... eso, porque no lo eres. A pesar de lo mal que te portas a veces, no lo eres.

Él se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder, sopesando sus palabras. Ella aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos para poner un poquito de magia buena en esta casa- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Con un movimiento de la mano hizo que se descorrieran todas las cortinas, dejando pasar la gran claridad del exterior, haciendo que la casa apareciera en todo su esplendor y dejara de ser un lugar tan lúgubre.

Gracias a la luz, Severus pareció despertar de su sueño y recobró el aplomo que había perdido. Cogiéndola de la mano la llevó por la casa, recorriendo vacíos pasillos y vacíos salones, antiguas escaleras y vacías cocinas.

Finalmente, la llevo hasta una magnífica habitación con una gran cama adoselada, decorada en blanco, dorado y azul.

- Es una casa magnífica.

- Si tu lo dices... Yo duermo justo en la habitación de al lado.- comentó el hombre, señalando una puerta.

- Veo que no quieres tenerme lejos, ¿eh?

Él sonrió.

- ¿Para que me hagas alguna de las tuyas? No, gracias. Prefiero tenerte cerca, donde pueda controlarte.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Él sacó de su bolsillo el baúl de la joven, y, dejándolo a los pies de la cama, lo agrandó.

- Instálate, tarda lo que necesites. Yo estaré abajo, en la biblioteca. Cuando termines, ven a buscarme, tengo que contarte algunas cosas sobre la casa.

- Está bien.- él salió cerrando la puerta. La joven le oyó alejarse y se puso a curiosear.

Se encontraba en una espaciosa habitación, con un gran ventanal que daba al mar. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, hizo que el baúl se abriera y su ropa comenzara a salir, colgándose ordenadamente en el pesado armario que se encontraba en una de las paredes. Sus libros y demás objetos personales se posaron suavemente en los estantes de una bella estantería, con impresionantes grabados.

Una mesa con una silla estaba situada debajo de la ventana y otra puerta en la habitación daba paso a un gran baño de mármol, con una gran "bañera", que a Beatriz le recordó mucho los cuartos de baño de los que disfrutaban los prefectos de Hogwarts.

Una vez que se hubo lavado la cara y las manos, y descansado un rato tumbada en la cama, salió de la habitación y anduvo por un largo pasillo vacío, con señales evidentes de que en sus paredes habían estado colgados numerosos cuadros. _Tendré que preguntarle_, pensó, anotándolo mentalmente para cuando tuviera la ocasión.

Bajó por la escaleras principales, torció a la derecha y entró en el gran salón, pasando de allí al un nuevo distribuidor que daba a la biblioteca. Con lentitud se acercó a las puertas, bellamente labradas formando una escena en la que se podía apreciar la lucha entre un basilisco y un dragón, y, antes de que pudiera llamar, éstas se abrieron suavemente, franqueándola el paso a una estancia inmensa, espaciosa y... vacía.

Al igual que el resto de la casa, lo que Severus había llamado "biblioteca" era un lugar con grandes estanterías hasta el techo llenas de polvo y telarañas, pero sin libros ni objetos para el estudio. Sobre una gigantesca chimenea, se veía la sucia huella de que un gran cuadro había estado colgado mucho tiempo atrás

Pesadas cortinas estaban echadas, dejando la habitación en semipenumbra. El hombre se encontraba sentado en una butaca de orejas junto al una de las ventanas, con lo que parecía ser un antiquísimo libro plateado en las manos. Ella se quedó quieta, observándole. Él levantó la vista y la vio, tan serena, tan hermosa como siempre.

- Veo que me has encontrado.

- No ha sido difícil.-respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.- Bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué querías contarme?

- ¿Y Gizeh- preguntó él.

Beatriz se quitó un adorno plateado del pelo, lo puso en su mano y lo transformó en un cilindro de marfil grabado con jeroglíficos. Lo lanzó al suelo, pero antes de que golpeara contra él se transformó en una criatura extraordinaria, con cuerpo de león y cabeza de mujer, con grandes ojos almendrados: una esfinge. Esta esfinge era la mascota de la joven.

El animal saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Lo primero de todo- comenzó él incorporándose- es hacer el "reconocimiento." Con que lo hagas tú vale, no hace falta que lo haga Gizeh también, sólo que esté presente.

La esfinge asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en el suelo.

- Vamos con el reconocimiento.- Repitió él acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué- preguntó ella con un asomo de burla en su voz.

- No seas mal pensada.- dijo él con una severa mirada.- Es para que la casa te reconozca y puedas entrar y salir cuando quieras. La casa está hechizada con algunos de los peores encantamientos conocidos, herencia de mis _queridos _padres y de incontables generaciones Snape, y, si algún extraño que no esté reconocido o que no esté en compañía del dueño estuviera aquí, la casa actuaría en su contra, atacándolo, inmovilizándolo y encerrándolo.- explicó él con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una nota de sarcasmo en la voz.

_Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo_. Repentinamente, un escalofrío que no auguraba nada bueno recorrió a la joven, haciéndola temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, ha sido extraño. Espero que no halla ocurrido nada.

Ambos se miraron preocupados, pues ambos sabían de los poderes de la joven. Ella apartó esa posibilidad de su mente y aparentó una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Vale, y... ¿cómo me "reconoce"- preguntó ella.

-Ven.

Se acercó a la chimenea e hizo que ella pusiera ambas manos sobre el libro, mientras él lo sujetaba por debajo.

- Este libro contiene la historia de mi familia, y es la llave que permite apreciar las posesiones de los Snape en todo su esplendor. Supongo que habrás visto que toda la casa está vacía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- No hay cuadros, ni objetos que evidencien que alguien vive en esta casa. La tienes completamente abandonada, lo cual es una pena.

Él sonrió travieso.

- Te equivocas. Esta casa está perfectamente cuidada y todos los cuadros están en su sitio, ya lo verás. Ahora repite conmigo- se apresuró a decir, al ver que la joven iba a replicar- Me comprometo, por el hechizo de fidelidad absoluta a esta casa y a la familia, a no dañar jamás a ninguna de ellas mientras me encuentre aquí.

- Me comprometo, por el hechizo de fidelidad absoluta a esta casa y a la familia, a no dañar jamás a ninguna de ellas mientras me encuentre aquí.

Entonces, el libro comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada. Severus apartó las manos y cogió entre las suyas las de la joven, mientras el libro se quedaba flotando.

- _¡Dic-tvam, maïa! ¡Provan tínam morcam!_ _( ¡Muestrate, forma ilusoria! ¡Descubre tu verdadera figura!_)- Exclamó Severus.

De pronto, el brillo se hizo más intenso y les envolvió, cegándoles. Cuando todo pasó, la joven abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio le hizo soltar una exclamación de asombro.

La biblioteca había pasado de estar casi vacía a encontrarse primorosamente amueblada, plagada de estanterías y mesas llenas de libros, mapas, telescopios, bolas de cristal, amuletos y un montón de objetos mágicos más o menos oscuros.

Los grandes ventanales ahora dejaban pasar la clara luz del día, mientras que unas antorchas apagadas pendían de las paredes entre gran cantidad de armas y cuadros de batallas. Sobre una gigantesca chimenea, un cuadro aparecía pintado con el emblema de lo que la joven supuso que sería el escudo de armas de la familia del hombre.

Fijándose, pudo ver que en él parecía un dragón sobre un castillo, rodeados por la leyenda:

_ Az cafod gnôyasa. Az kerdom gnôyasa _

_(A la cabeza de la sabiduría, al corazón de la sabiduría)_

La esfinge, en el suelo, soltó un silbido, y, ya en pie, le hizo una profunda reverencia al hombre. La joven se volvió atónita:

- Tú eres...

Esfigmomanómetro: La presión se mide en milímetros (mm) de mercurio con la ayuda de un instrumento denominado esfigmomanómetro. Consta de un manguito de goma inflable conectado a un dispositivo que detecta la presión con un marcador. Con el manguito se rodea el brazo izquierdo y se insufla apretando una pera de goma conectada a éste por un tubo. Mientras el médico realiza la exploración, ausculta con un estetoscopio aplicado sobre una arteria en el antebrazo. A medida que el manguito se expande, se comprime la arteria de forma gradual. El punto en el que el manguito interrumpe la circulación y las pulsaciones no son audibles determina la presión sistólica. Sin embargo, su lectura habitual se realiza cuando al desinflarlo lentamente la circulación se reestablece. Entonces, es posible escuchar un sonido enérgico a medida que la contracción cardiaca impulsa la sangre a través de las arterias. Después, se permite que el manguito se desinfle gradualmente hasta que de nuevo el sonido del flujo sanguíneo desaparece. La lectura en este punto determina la presión diastólica que se produce durante la relajación del corazón. Durante un ciclo cardiaco o latido, la tensión arterial varía desde un máximo durante la sístole a un mínimo durante la diástole. Por lo general, ambas determinaciones se describen como una expresión proporcional del más elevado sobre el inferior, por ejemplo, 140/80. Cuando se aporta una sola cifra, ésta suele corresponder al punto máximo, o presión sistólica. Sin embargo, otra cifra simple denominada como presión de pulso es el intervalo o diferencia entre la presión más elevada y más baja. Por lo tanto, en una presión determinada como 160/90, la presión media será 70. (Sacado de la enciclopedia Encarta 2004, Tensión arterial)

¡¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien, que halláis pasado unas muy felices navidades, y que os hallan regalado muchas cosas Papá Noel, los Reyes Magos o cualquiera de las fiestas que celebréis. También espero que este nuevo año 2005 os traiga mucha salud, mucho amor y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos!

Como habréis visto (o, mejor dicho, leído), yo también he vuelto, y con más ganas que nunca de seguir dando guerra y de manteneros intrigadas. Siento mucho no haber subido antes este primer capítulo del fic. Pero, bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa: ¿Quién es Severus? ¿De quien desciende? Una pista: desciende de una gran familia cuya leyenda es muy conocida por cierta "Tabla Redonda" y grandes guerreros, un mago muy poderoso, una espada mágica clavada en una roca... Además, ¿qué son esas cosas que tiene que hacer Malfoy? Chan Tachán Tatatachán...( Música de suspense...)

Supongo que ya sabréis de quien se trata, ¿no? Pero si no es así, no os preocupéis, en el siguiente capitulo se desvelará.

Además, como os prometí al final de Heredera de la Muerte, muchas cosas pasarán en este fic, así como muchas otras cosas que se quedaron como cabos sueltos se resolverán de una forma inesperada, a saber:

1.- ¿¿¿¿Creéis que Voldemort va a dejar a Lucius en San Mungo? ¿Siendo uno de sus mejores mortífagos?. Seguro que se las arregla de alguna manera. (Esto es lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo ;) )

2.- Eso nos lleva a Draco. Pobre chico, es que no puede estar tranquilo(¿Será esto algo de lo que tenga que hacer Malfoy padre?).

3.- ¿Para qué sirve el medallón de la madre de Beatriz que Severus le entregó a la joven?

4.- ¿Qué es el libro que Beatriz compró y por qué buscaba una edición en especial? El distinto color de las hojas debiera ser una pista de que nada es lo que parece.

5.- Beatriz y Severus se van juntos de vacaciones y ambos sienten algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Terminarán juntos?

6.- ¿Está realmente Sirius muerto? Algo ocurrirá con eso...

Así que ya sabéis, si queréis conocer la contestación a todos estos interrogantes y a muchos más que se irán planteando durante el fic, no tenéis más que leerlo.

Espero que os guste tanto como el primer Heredera de la Muerte.

Por cierto, un par de apuntes:

Tanto a leyenda del escudo de la familia de Severus como las palabras que desencadenan el que Beatriz pueda ver lo que contiene la casa está sacado del libro "_Favila_" de Graham Dunstan Martín. El que Severus descienda de quien lo hace ( no pensaréis que os lo voy a contar aquí, ¿no? Lo tenéis que adivinar vosotras...) es una idea sacada del fic _El Diario de Faith_, de Patricia. Se encuentra en Harrymanía, en la sección de adultos y os lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Es uno de los mejores fics que he leído, muy bien construido narrativamente y uno de los pocos con los que me he emocionado. Este fic es a su vez continuación de otro de la misma autora_: Ten miedo de mí_, y relata los sentimientos de Severus y de una profesora de Hogwarts que se enamora de él.

Quiero agradecer a **Love-Snape, Elena Unduli, Janemasiel, asukychan, MissandreinaSnape, pupichan, Tercy, dany black, stregainprogress, Eleanor Blackriver y Sheamoonie**por haber leído el relato corto "Un San Valentín diferente", que subí antes de Navidades. ¡Me alegro mucho de que os gustara tanto, guapetonas! Y también a **Caroline Holish, Anna, TheTeacher's y Amsp14** por dejarme un review al final del primer Heredera de la Muerte. (Y a todas/os que hayáis leído el primer fic, Heredera de la Muerte, por valientes) ¡¡¡Sois las mejores!

Bexitos y un abrazo muy grande.

Bea.


	2. Secretos de familia

**Capítulo 2. Secretos de familia.**

- Tú eres...

- Todos guardamos algún que otro secretillo.- dijo Severus burlón.

- ¿Así que eres descendiente de la familia Pendragón?

- Sí, los Snape descendemos por línea directa de ellos.

- Es... impresionante. Siempre creí que los Pendragón se extinguieron dos generaciones después de que Mordred y Arturo pelearan y se mataran entre ellos en la batalla final de Camlann.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, puesto que los nietos de Sir Gawain, sobrino de Arturo, murieron sin descendencia. Pero es una historia muy larga, y no quiero aburrirte...

- Cuéntamela.- pidió la joven.

¡¡¡¡¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

Semejante bramido hizo que Harry saltara de la cama donde se encontraba tumbado haciendo los deberes, golpeándose contra la mesilla, mientras las pisadas de tío Vernon retumbaban en la escalera y se dirigían hacia su cuarto, donde entró con la cara hinchada, rojo como la grana y agitando airadamente una carta en su regordeta mano.

- ¡¡¿No te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que te relaciones con esa gentuza fuera de la escuela!

El pobre Harry terminó de levantarse mientras se frotaba la frente donde se había dado el golpe. Con expresión serena se acercó a su tío y le arrebató de un papirotazo el sobre totalmente cubierto de sellos. _Éste Ron_... pensó con una imperceptible sonrisa, mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba tres hojas de apretada escritura en dos caligrafías distintas. Pudo reconocer la letra de Ron, pero tuvo que hacer memoria para reconocer la de Ginny.

-¡¡¿Es que no vas a decir nada!- Se impacientó Vernon.

Harry le miró serenamente.

- Si él o algún otro decide escribirme, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Pues procura intentarlo!- Y con un fuerte portazo, salió de la habitación.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer la carta. En ella los chicos le contaban que estaban bien, que se encontraban en la Madriguera y que había muchísima agitación en ella, con sus padres y todos sus hermanos entrando y saliendo, haciendo encargos para la Orden.

El chico sonrió tímidamente y deseó estar allí con ellos. Por lo menos no tendría que soportar a sus tíos y a su primo durante el verano.

Con un suspiro, bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín. De pie, con la carta en la mano, cerró los ojos y dejó que los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol resbalaran por su piel, respirando con tranquilidad y saboreando el verano. Pensó en sus amigos, en Ginny, la que había sido su novia el año anterior, aunque habían decidido darse un tiempo. Pensó en Beatriz. ¿Cómo le iría? Probablemente no mucho mejor que a él, teniendo en cuenta que pasaría las vacaciones con Snape, una tortura que no le deseaba ni a sus peores enemigos.

_Bueno, quizás sí a los Dursley…,_ pensó con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Unos apresurados pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver cómo su primo Dudley avanzaba por el camino de entrada hacia él. Estaba rojo, sudoroso y parecía bastante alterado.

- ¡Harry, Harry, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, tienes que venir…!

En ese momento se tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dudley?- inquirió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Yo… ¡Piers, es Piers, necesita ayuda!- sollozó. Piers era uno de los compañeros de colegio de Dudley, uno de los miembros más destacados de su pandilla y uno de los que más había molestado a Harry veranos atrás.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Ven!- gritó Dudley mientras salía corriendo sorprendentemente rápido para alguien como él.

Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió tras su primo. Las únicas veces en las que le había visto en ese estado había sido cuando algo mágico ocurría a su alrededor, o cuando se metía en grandes problemas.

Cruzaron Magnolia Crescent, giraron por la calle Magnolia y atravesaron el pequeño y oscuro parque infantil. Torcieron por un par de calles más y pronto se encontraron ante los muros de la vieja fábrica de cervezas abandonada que los vecinos llevaban tanto tiempo solicitando que se demoliera. Últimamente la fábrica se había convertido en el cuartel general de la pandilla de Dudley, lugar en el que tramaban todas sus fechorías.

Pasaron por el hueco que se adivinaba tras unas tablas sueltas y entraron en la gran nave de la fábrica. Unos cuantos barriles mohosos, tubos, alambres, piezas de metal y algunas cajas cubiertas de polvo en una esquina era todo lo que quedaba. En uno de los laterales, unos viejos sillones, unas cajas de cartón llenas de los más extraños objetos, unos posters grapados a la pared y un par de lámparas que daban una luz mortecina hacían el lugar un poco más habitable.

Delante de uno de los sofás había dos chicos arrodillados en el suelo sobre otro chico, al parecer inconsciente, y trataban de hacerle reaccionar.

Harry y Dudley se arrodillaron junto a ellos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Uno de los chicos miró por encima de la cabeza de Harry y éste, presintiendo el peligro sacó su varita mientras se daba la vuelta. Tres mortífagos salieron de detrás de una de las cajas.

- ¿Qué sabes de la historia?

-Lo que todo el mundo, es decir, la narración pseudo histórica de Geoffrey de Monmouth: Merlín, uno de los más grandes magos y profetas de la historia, transforma al rey Uther Pendragón para que furtivamente se acostara con Ygerna o Igraine, mujer del duque de Cornwall, de la que Uther se había enamorado, y engendrara a un niño en una noche misteriosa. Finalmente, Uther mata al duque, pero éste ya tenía tres hijas con Igraine : Morgana, Elaine y Morgause, que serán las hermanastras de Arturo.

Arturo es educado por Merlín lejos de su madre, por lo que, al morir Uther, los maridos de sus tres hermanastras se creen con legitimidad para sucederlo. Pero Arturo reclama sus derechos dinásticos como hijo primogénito en el célebre episodio en el que, según los deseos de Uther, sólo sería rey aquel que lograra sacar una espada clavada en una piedra; los reyes esposos de Morgana, Elaine y Morgause tratan de sacar la espada sin lograrlo, cosa que Arturo, ayudado por las artes de Merlín, consigue fácilmente.

Esa espada, Excalibur, legitima los derechos de Arturo y lo convierte en rey de Inglaterra. Pero sus cuñados, Uriens, Nentres y Lot no se resignan a su suerte. Tras una sangrienta batalla de la que salen derrotados, deben pactar con el nuevo rey y envían de embajadora a Morgause a la corte. Arturo, en la ignorancia de que ésta es su hermanastra, se enamora de ella y juntos tienen un hijo: Mordred. Este niño, fruto de un incesto, será el arma final del destino que derrotará a Arturo. Tambien es la causa de que las ideas políticas de su padre, la famosa Tabla Redonda, fracasaran, y que la maravillosa amistad amorosa entre Arturo, su esposa Ginebra y Lanzarote tuviera un triste final. Arturo descubre los amores entre Ginebra y Lanzarote, recluye en un convento a la reina y destierra a su mejor caballero. Al final, Mordred y los reyes se sublevan contra él y el rey, que ha perdido a la mayoría de sus leales de la Tabla Redonda, lucha en mortal duelo con Mordred en un campo de batalla sembrado de cadáveres, y lo mata, al tiempo que queda malherido. El último de sus caballeros arroja Excálibur al lago de la Dama, donde la recoge una mano misteriosa. Y es en ese momento, cuando acude Morgana, que era una hechicera, en su barco para rescatar al viejo rey y llevarlo a la isla de Ávalon, donde se dice que descansa y se recupera cuidado por unas hadas, para un día volver y recuperar su reino.

Contestó Beatriz sentándose en el sofá. Severus se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Algo más?

-Sí, que, al contrario de lo que se creía, su estirpe no se extinguió como todo el mundo pensaba, si no que tuvo descendientes hasta nuestros días, y uno de ellos se llama Severus Snape y es profesor de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- respondió ella con una mueca burlona.

- Impresionante- Afirmó él con sarcasmo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y cómo termina la historia?

- Bueno, digamos que Arturo no tuvo sólo un hijo.

Ella se incorporó.

-¿Cómo que no? Con Ginebra no tuvo descendientes, y su único hijo fue Mordred. Luego, ya era demasiado anciano como para…

-¿Conoces el poder de las hadas?

-Algo he oído.- Respondió ella cautelosa.

- Según cuenta la tradición familiar,- comenzó él levantándose y cogiendo un grueso libro de una de las estanterías – Morgana llevó a Arturo a la isla de Avalon ayudada por las hadas.

Sopló sobre la portada del libro, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Beatriz señalando el libro.

- La historia de Arturo tras la batalla y hasta su muerte, redactada por su hijo y sus descendientes.

-Así que no es cierto que vaya a regresar para reclamar su trono.

Él la miró dubitativo, sopesando esta afirmación. Sin embargo, en vez de contestar, se volvió a sentar y abrió el libro.

- Al llegar a Avalon, Arturo estaba muy mal herido, y el viaje no había contribuido a su mejora, así que fue cuidado y curado por las hadas. Aprendió mucho de ellas, y por fin comprendió las enseñanzas de Merlín. Pero ya era demasiado viejo. Sin embargo, ello no evitó que se enamorara de una pequeña hada, que utilizó sus poderes para rejuvenecerle, y con la que tuvo un hijo. Y vivieron felices hasta la muerte de Arturo.

Una de las tataranietas de Arturo se casó con un Snape y hasta ahora.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que los descendientes del rey Arturo corretearían por el mundo?

- Es que no lo hacen.- ella le dirigió una burlona mirada.- Soy el último de sus descendientes.

-Entonces, Avalon existe de verdad.-no era una pregunta.

-Sí.-respondió él.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra situada?

Severus la miró, no muy seguro de si debía decírselo.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- ¿Tengo algún motivo por el que deba desconfiar?

Esta pregunta le desconcertó. ¿Pero ella no creía que él…? La joven notó el desasosiego del hombre y decidió echarle una mano.

- Sé que no fuiste tu quien puso los polvos de la alegría en la copa.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándole. Severus se estremeció ante la caricia.

- Sé quienes son los culpables, y creo que te debo una disculpa.

El hombre la miró a los ojos mientras su corazón brincaba alegre en el pecho.

- ¿Culpables? ¿Quiénes son?

El señor oscuro acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente.

- Bien, Nargiri, ahora nos divertiremos.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, con una sádica sonrisa en su boca Su aguzado oído le permitió escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas y el leve rasgar de una túnica sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a un mortífago encapuchado arrodillado en el suelo frente a él, flanqueado por otros dos mortífagos.

-Levántate- ordenó.

El encapuchado se incorporó, pero siguió manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, veo que sabes dónde residen tus lealtades.- observó con una fría y afilada voz.

-Mi señor- dijo el encapuchado descubriéndose.

-Lucius, Lucius,Lucius, me estas dando mucho trabajo últimamente.

- Mi Señor, esos niños me pillaron a traición, estaba totalmente desprevenido y…-trató de disculparse el mortífago.

-¿A traición? –preguntó el señor oscuro con una suave y peligrosa voz.- ¿No sé supone que mis mortífagos son expertos en ella?

Lucius bajó la cabeza. De repente las baldosas del suelo de piedra parecieron ejercer un intenso influjo sobre él.

-¿No se supone también que están lo suficientemente entrenados para que esto no ocurra?- continuó Voldemort.

- Mi señor…-intentó explicar el mortífago.

El señor oscuro levantó una mano, cortándole en seco.

-Habrá que planear tu vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Dirás que te despertaste desorientado y, al no saber dónde estabas, saliste de allí.

- Muy bien, mi señor.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentran tu mujer y tu hijo?

-Aún no, mi señor, pero les seguimos buscando.

-Encuéntralos, y cuando lo hagas, mátalos. Nadie juega con el señor oscuro y vive para contarlo- ordenó.- Y no vuelvas a fallarme, o serás tú el que acabe criando malvas.

Con una inclinación, Lucius salió de la sala.

-Poneos detrás de mí.- susurró Harry apremiante.

Los amigos de Dudley hicieron lo que les había pedido, pero su primo, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua.

-¡Hazlo!- volvió a susurrar con impaciencia.

Al ver que el chico no iba a moverse, Harry le dio un empujón y se colocó delante. El más alto de los tres mortífagos se adelantó.

-Venga, mocoso, ¿pretendes enfrentarte a nosotros? Aquí no están tus amiguitos para ayudarte.

Harry le apuntó con su varita. Una sonora carcajada retumbó en las paredes de la vieja fábrica.

- Tan Gryffindor como siempre.- Harry reconoció la voz: Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga que había asesinado a Sirius tan sólo un año antes. Sintió como el mismo odio intenso que había sentido entonces volvía a crecer en su interior y, sin pensarlo, la apuntó con su varita.

-¡Crucio!

Ella conjuró una esfera protectora y, cuando el rayo impactó contra ella, pareció vacilar unos instantes, pero luego el rayo se desvaneció.

-Muy bien, Potter, veo que has mejorado. Pero no lo suficiente- comentó la mortífaga, ahora totalmente seria. De pronto atacó, lanzándole un hechizo que el joven esquivó por los pelos, escondiéndose tras una de las cajas.

El primer mortífago se adelantó y cogió a Bellatrix por el brazo, deteniéndola cuando iba a continuar lanzando maldiciones al joven.

-Aún no, le necesitamos vivo. Potter, entrégate o tus amigos sufrirán.

-Cogedle.-ordenó el tercer mortífago, que Harry reconoció como Colagusano.

Harry salió de improviso de detrás de la caja y les lanzó un hechizo para tratar de alejarles de su primo y de los amigos de éste, pero no lo consiguió. Amago hacia la izquierda, esquivando los encantamientos, pero un hechizo del primer mortífago le hizo perder su varita, mientras Bellatrix aprovechaba para paralizarle.

Colagusano se acercó al chico, levantó su varita hasta la cara de Harry, que le miró desafiante y…

-¡Diffindo!

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.¡Colagusano le había cortado un mechón de pelo!

-Ya está.-comentó la rata.-Esto le dará mucho más poder a mi señor, y ya nadie podrá pararle. ¡Matadle!- Ordenó.

-Será un placer- Afirmó la mortífaga.

Le apuntó con su varita y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, un montón de ¡plops! Se oyeron por toda la fábrica, dando paso a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, que corrieron hacia los mortífagos. Éstos, viendose superados en número, optaron por la retirada, desapareciendo tras unos momentos de lucha.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Remus Lupin se acercó al joven y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sí, sólo un poco "paralizado"- comentó el chico con valentía.

El hombre le desparalizó y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Kingsley te estaba vigilando y, cuando vio os vio corriendo hacia aquí, pidió ayuda.

Harry, por primera vez, se sintió agradecido al saber que Dumbledore seguía con la vigilancia, tal y como había hecho el verano anterior. Se acercaron a su primo y a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos?- inquirió el chico.

- Os acompañaré a tu primo y a ti a casa de tus tíos, a los demás habrá que desmemorizarlos.

-Yo me encargo de eso.- comentó Ojoloco Moody acercándose y mirando a los dos aterrorizados chicos con su ojo bueno.

-Vamos entonces.- propuso Remus.

- Vamos, Dudley.- Dijo Harry. Pero su primo no se movió, sólo le miró horrorizado antes de barbotar:

-Tú…. Tú tienes la culpa, tu….

En eso, Moody, que les había estado observando con su ojo de cristal a pesar de estar de espaldas, apuntó a Dudley con su varita y murmuró unas palabras. La cara del chico se serenó y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, vacíos de todo sentimiento, como si fuera una máquina.

-Así no molestará hasta que lleguéis. Se comportará como un autómata hasta que alguien le quite el encantamiento-sentenció.- ¿Sabrás hacerlo?- Preguntó. Remus asintió.

Tras darle las gracias, los tres salieron de la fábrica y caminaron hacia la casa de los Dursley.

Una suave risa cristalina se oyó por toda la biblioteca de la mansión Snape.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber quien puso el filtro en la copa?- inquirió Beatriz.

-¿Para qué crees?

-Para nada bueno, evidentemente.

-Evidentemente.- aseveró Snape mientras una suave sonrisa se aposentaba en sus labios y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra intentarlo.-advirtió ella, notando cómo el intentaba leerle la mente.

Él desvió la mirada y cambió de tema.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi humilde biblioteca?- preguntó irónico.

-Que no tiene nada de humilde.- respondió la joven levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada y acercándose a las estanterías, leyendo con atención los títulos grabados en los lomos de los libros.

De pronto, una exclamación salió de su garganta mientras cogía un libro de una de las baldas y lo abría, con cara de asombro. Severus se levantó y se acercó a ella, para ver que lo que la joven sostenía en sus manos era un diccionario de un idioma antiguo y perdido.

- Esto… esto es…- musitó la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pero ella, sin mediar palabra, cerró el libro de golpe, le abrazó mientras le besaba en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Un momento más tarde, estaba de vuelta, con el libro que acababa de llevarse en una mano, y en la otra… el libro de pastas verdes que había comprado semanas atrás durante su excursión al callejón Nockturn.

Se acercó a él con una expresión conspiradora que le hizo gracia, le cogió de la mano y le hizo sentarse en el sofá a su lado.

- Tú sabes que compré este libro por sugerencia de Dumbledore.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, recordando apesadumbrado el miedo que había sentido al verla vagar sola por el Callejón Nockturn.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

- ¿Sabes cómo derrotó Harry a Voldemort?- preguntó ella cambiando de tema repentinamente.

Severus no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre del chico.

- Su madre dio su vida para salvarle la suya, lo que le confirió una protección especial que lleva en la sangre, aunque ya no le sirva de nada porque el señor oscuro consiguió traspasar esa barrera.

- Sí, pero… ¿cómo consiguió Harry esa protección?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Potter- escupió el nombre con desprecio – tuvo la inmensa suerte de tener a Lily Evans como madre y de que ella diera su vida para salvarle- contestó él impacientándose.

- No me refiero a eso. Por lo que Harry consiguió recordar cuando estaba bajo la influencia de los dementotes, cuando Voldemort atacó su casa, su padre se quedó en la planta baja para enfrentarse con él, mientras su madre le cogía en brazos e intentaba escapar subiendo al piso superior, supongo que para buscar algo con lo que defenderse, posiblemente su varita.

-Muy cierto.- El hombre la animó a continuar con una sombría mirada.

- Así que cuando Voldemort subió al piso de arriba, ella debió tener la certeza de que su marido había caído, y de que sólo quedaban ella y Harry. Ella no tenía poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él, y si el señor oscuro la mataba a ella, nada le impediría acabar también con Harry. Por lo tanto...- dejó que Severus asimilara sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué se enfrentó a él si sabía que no tenía nada que hacer y que sería un suicidio?- terminó él viendo a dónde quería llegar la joven.

-Exacto.

-Lily…- su voz se quebró mientras una oscura sombra pasaba por su rostro. Tragó saliva tratando de alejar los recuerdos y continuó.- Lily Evans era una excelente bruja, tan inteligente como Granger. No lo entiendo. A no ser que…-dijo, de pronto cayendo en la cuenta.

- Que…- apoyó ella.

-Que hubiera algo más.- terminó, mirando con desconfianza la fría sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Beatriz.

- Lo hubo.- La categórica afirmación de la joven le sobresaltó.

¿Qué pasó?

- Verás – comenzó ella arrellanándose en el sofá -, según Sirius le contó a Dumbledore, cuando comenzaron a llegar rumores de que Voldemort quería atacarles, todos se preocuparon, pero un encuentro del padrino de Harry con su hermano que, como sabes, era un mortífago, le hizo darse cuenta de lo inminente del ataque. Así que resolvió no decir nada, pero desde entonces siempre estaba con ellos tres, vigilante, alerta.

Severus bufó.

-Típico Gryffindor.- comentó con desprecio.

Ella le echó una mirada cargada de advertencia y continuó.

- Unos días después, la Orden le encomendó una misión lejos de los Potter, así que, la noche antes del ataque, Sirius se llevó a parte a Lily y le contó algo que cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos y el destino del mundo mágico para siempre: un poderosísimo hechizo que se había transmitido de padres a hijos en su familia durante generaciones, y que podría acabar con Voldemort si era lanzado por alguien muy poderoso. Confiaba en que en caso de ataque, la potencia del hechizo, a pesar de no ser lanzado por alguien tan poderoso como el señor oscuro, sirviera para retenerle y darles tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

-Pero ellos no consiguieron escapar.- Apuntó el hombre.

-A pesar de que ambos eran muy buenos magos, ninguno de los dos era tan poderoso como para que el hechizo funcionara correcta y totalmente. Lily debió pronunciarlo cuando el padre de Harry ya había caído, pero el hechizo sólo protegió al bebé. Por eso, cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina a Harry, la potencia de ambos hechizos se combinó, casi matándole a él y dejando a Harry esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente.

-¿Por qué Sirius no le dijo lo del hechizo a Dumbledore? Él sí que es poderoso, y podría haber acabado con el señor oscuro hace mucho.

- Por lo visto, cuando se decidió a hablar, ya era muy tarde. Y luego, no recordaba bien el hechizo, pero sabía que su padre lo había apuntado en alguna parte. Luego, todo se precipitó y Bellatrix le hizo caer a través del velo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese libro en todo esto?

-Pues verás,- comentó ella con voz casual, como quien no quiere la cosa – es que estamos pensando en devolver a Sirius al mundo de los vivos. Y en ese libro están los pasos para hacerlo.

Semejante revelación le golpeó como un mazazo, cortándole la respiración. Miró a la joven fijamente, esperando que ella riera y le confirmara que todo se trataba de una broma, o esperando ver algún signo de locura en su semblante. Sin embargo, ella estaba tranquila, serena y relajada, y le miraba expectante.

- Pero… pero eso es imposible- barbotó para luego sentenciar: - Nadie puede volver al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Te apuestas algo? – inquirió ella cogiendo el libro de Aplicaciones de los hongos y setas venenosas mientras le sonreía seductoramente.

Severus tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero, como buen Slytherin, su pragmatismo pronto se impuso.

-¿Y para qué quieres revivir a esa escoria de Black?

- Bueno, digamos que muerta la gallina, se acabó la tortilla. ¿Te imaginas lo que alguien como Dumbledore, o el mismo Harry, podrían hacer con ese hechizo? Acabarían con Voldemort en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero resulta que todos los Black han muerto, o, al menos, todos los que tenían conocimiento del encantamiento. Y como resulta que Lily también murió, ya no hay hechizo.

-¿Entonces?

- Como Sirius no murió ni de muerte natural ni asesinnado, si no que cayó por error a través del velo, existe la posibilidad de que podamos traerle de vuelta. Porque él es el último de los Black.

_El último de los Black_, pensó Severus con ironía. _Pues qué bien._

Harry, Dudley y Remus Lupin llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los Dursley sin mayor contratiempo. Harry hizo pasar a su primo al interior de la vivienda después de que Remus le quitara el hechizo de Ojoloco, pero, cuando ellos dos también iban a pasar, una lechuza se posó en el hombro del hombre, con una carta con el sello de Hogwarts en el pico.

-Es de Dumbledore- indicó Remus mientras abría el sobre y desenrollaba la carta- Quiere que no digas nada de lo ocurrido a tus tíos, y que te quedes en tu habitación encerrado sin salir hasta que pueda mandar a alguien para trasladarte a un sitio más seguro.

-¿Por qué no tú?

- No lo sé, pero Dumbledore suele tener siempre un motivo para hacer lo que hace. A mí me pide que vaya en seguida al cuartel de la Orden.- afirmó con preocupación.

Beatriz abrió el libro de pastas verdes por la mitad, enseñando a Severus la diferencia de color entre las páginas centrales y el resto de las hojas del libro.

-Así que es aquí donde están las instrucciones.

-Sí, pero las dejó codificadas, de forma que si alguien conseguía desvelar el contenido, pareciera que el que lo había escrito lo había hecho por diversión. Sólo alguien que supiera realmente lo que buscaba podría acceder a ello.

-¿Y cómo están codificadas?

-En un lenguaje antiquísimo que ya nadie recuerda: el exorbital.

-Ese era el lenguaje de los antiguos Atlantes.

-Lo sé, por eso, al ver esto- levantó el otro libro- me he puesto tan contenta.

Severus sonrió.

- El viejo diccionario de exorbital de mi madre.

-Exacto. Mira.- pidió.

Concentrándose, la joven posó la mano en las amarillentas páginas del libro de pastas verdes. Las letras desaparecieron, para dar paso a…

"…Picamordas furicraso, tic craca bubula:

loco rapo drac odiaso, ¡espitado sula!

Chivaneno gritadillo vocifero saño.

Colerargia quilerillo malapiel, tregaño.

Iramón us artillera crujimí malares,

espumajo rabillera horreor calares.

Gargará gluf panzañale, salivora ratoda,

felinarra gárranla, ¡sanguina mazado!

¿Yerrro Cuma drama laso? Eruc gigantula:

picamordas furicraso, ¡espitado sula!..."

Y así continuaba ininterrumpidamente por las amarillentas hojas.

-Bien, tenemos el diccionario de exorbital de mi madre- afirmó Severus con aire retador.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, plumas, tinteros y pergaminos aparecieron en ordenados montones en la mesa auxiliar situada ante ellos. Con una sonrisa, la joven cogió una pluma y ambos se dispusieron a traducir las páginas, cuando una lechuza entró repentinamente en la biblioteca, yendo a posarse sobre una torre de pergaminos.

Severus alargó la mano y cuidadosamente desenrolló el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza.

- Viene de Hogwarts.- indicó la joven al ver el membrete.

Severus arrugó el entrecejo mientras leía el pergamino. La joven le interrogó con la mirada.

-Es de Dumbledore- suspiró el con cansancio.- Por lo visto Potter ha vuelto a desoír todas las recomendaciones y ha sido atacado, no lejos de la casa de sus tíos.-comentó con voz desagradable.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la joven con impaciencia.

- Lamentablemente sí. El director quiere que vayamos a buscarle y le llevemos a Grimmauld Place.

-Pero…¿y si…?- él entendió lo que ella quería decir

- Ya nos las apañaremos con Voldemort. Pero no es eso lo que más me preocupa.

Era cierto. Lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de cierto pariente del joven.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre. Oyó los pesados pasos de su tío saliendo del salón, atravesando el vestíbulo, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, la brusca voz de su tío y… una voz clara y juvenil que reconoció de inmediato.

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Beatriz!- Su recibimiento se enfrió cuando divisó a la persona que acompañaba a la chica.- Profesor Snape.- musitó asombrado.

-¿Profesor?- Vernon los miró dubitativo, la comprensión instalándose lentamente en su cerebro.

-¿Quién es, Vernon?- se oyó la voz de la tía de Harry proveniente del salón.

Beatriz hubiera jurado que vió a Severus sobresaltarse.

_Serán imaginaciones mías_, pensó.

Antes de que su tío pudiera complicar aún más las cosas, el joven les hizo pasar y les condujo hasta el salón.

-Tía, estos son…

El cenicero que su tía sostenía en las manos cayó al suelo con un grito, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras la mujer se tapaba la boca con las manos y miraba a Snape con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Se… Severus?- logró balbucir al fin la pobre mujer.

- Hola, Petunia.-saludó suavemente el profesor de Pociones mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al cenicero destrozado en el suelo, reparándolo.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Sí Potter. Tu tía y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.-contestó el hombre.

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien, las mías han sido geniales.

Siento mucho no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, pero he tenido problemas con fanfiction, no me permitía subir los capítulos a pesar de haber hecho todo lo necesario después del cambio que han hecho en las páginas. Pero no importa: ¡ya estoy aquí!

¿Qué os parece? Me apuesto lo que sea a que a ninguna de vosotras se le había pasado por la cabeza el que Sirius pudiera volver de esa forma, ¿a que no? Y nuestro querido Severus… este hombre es de lo que no hay, mira que conocer a tía Petunia, pobrecita, que se ha quedado tonta cuando le ha visto… ¿Y de qué se conocerán? Os adelanto que hay una bonita y triste historia detrás, pero aún no es el momento de contarla, que si no Vernon se enfada. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo. 

Ahora vamos con los reviews:

**Replica**: Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia, wapetona. La verdad es que intento no cambiar a los personajes, sólo trato de ponerlos en situaciones distintas. Pero no te preocupes, que pienso seguir con la historia. Tengo un par de ideas que ya leeréis, ya… 

**Haruko:** Oíssssss, chiquilla, que me he puesto coloradita, igual que un tomate… es que no me podéis decir esas cosas, porque luego yo me lo creo y me voy por las nubes, y no puede ser porque tengo que seguir con el fic, y… (Bea desvariando). ¡Que me alegro mucho, wapa! Sí voy a seguir escribiendo el fic, voy lenta pero segura! Espero verte más por aquí( traducción: ¡Quiero un review yaaaaaa!)

**Nagini: **¿Sólo en dos días? Chiquilla, te voy a dar el premio a la lectora más rápida de fan fictions. Ala, concedido el premio: Nombro oficialmente a Nagini la lectora más rápida. Ahí queda eso ( jijiji, hoy estoy muy mal, estoy desvariando como nunca! No me hagas mucho caso, pero es que me alegro taaaaanto de poder actualizar con un nuevo capítulo…. ) Pues mira, creo que te voy a dejar otra vez con la intriga, y es que... ¿de qué narices conoce Severus a la tía de Harry? La solución… en el próximo capítulo! (Qué mala que soy… )

**Wolfgang-Snape**: Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el primer Heredera de la Muerte! ( también espero verte más veces por aquí, ummm, en plan review y eso… casi que no se ha notado que estoy haciendo campaña para que me dejéis reviews, ¿verdad? ) 

**Amsp14**: Hoooolaaaaa! Ya he vuelto, con más ganas y más pirada que nunca! Me hace mucha ilusión que aún te acuerdes de que existo, porque he estado más de 8 meses desaparecida, pero bueno, como ya dije más arriba, lenta pero segura. Te puedo adelantar que la relación entre estos dos tortolitos sí que va a ser más intensa, tanto que… ¡Calla, boca loca, que se te escapa! Creo que soy yo la que no cabe en sí misma de contento! A seguir leyendo! (mensaje subliminal: review, review, review, quiero un review….)  Bexitos, wapetona!

**Elanor Blackriver: **¡Hola! ¿Yoooooo? ¿Arrepentida? ¡Nunca! Pienso terminar esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga!  (jiji, toy como una cabra) Bueno, eso de actualizar rápido se ve que no es lo mío, puesto que han pasado más de 8 meses , pero juro que la culpa no es mía, es de fan fiction (¿ha colado? Nop, creo que no…) Pero bueno, no pasa nada, prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré mucho más rápido. (sólo si me dejáis un review, ok?). Bxitos!


	3. Visitas y más visitas

**Capítulo 3. Visitas y más visitas**

Severus se acercó rápidamente a Petunia y, con una dulzura de la que Harry nunca le hubiera creido capaz, la tomó del codo y la condujo suavemente hacia el sofá, mientras Vernon se ponía cada vez más rojo.

-¡No toque a mi mujer!

Sin embargo, una desagradable mirada no le silenció.

-¡¿No me ha oído! Usted es otro de esos...

-¡¡¡Cállate!

Todos miraron a tía Petunia, asombrados ante el agudo grito de la mujer, incluido Vernon, quien con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Pero, Petunia, queridita...

-Vernon, por favor.- pidió la mujer más suavemente, aunque serena.

El hombre por fin guardó silencio y se dejó caer abatido en el sillón más cercano. La mujer se volvió hacia el profesor.

-¿Cómo estás, Severus?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que lo mejor que puedo estar dadas las circunstancias.

-Vienes a... – Petunia echó una temerosa mirada a su sobrino, quien, junto a Beatriz, asistía asombrado al intercambio de frases.

-Sí. Dumbledore me ha pedido que le lleve a un lugar seguro.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de ordenar:

-Harry, sube a tu habitación y recoge tus cosas. Te irás con ellos.

- Pero...-trató de protestar el joven ante la despectiva mirada de su profesor.

- Beatriz, por favor, ayúdale.- Le cortó Severus.

La joven agarró a Harry del brazo y tiró de él fuera del salón. Rápidamente subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto del joven.

-Muy bonito.-comentó ella con una fría sonrisa.

El chico, sonrojado por el caos imperante en la habitación, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a amontonarlas descuidadamente en su baúl.

-¿Qué haces?

- Estoy recogiendo.

Ella le miró unos instantes y luego pareció caer en la cuenta.

- Es verdad, no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela hasta que seas mayor de edad. Apártate.- ordenó.

Y levantando una mano, todos los útiles del colegio del chico, junto con su ropa y demás, flotaron en el aire y se introdujeron ordenadamente en el baúl del joven.

-Ya está.- Comentó.

-Gracias.- Sonrió él.

Cuando bajaron por la escalera, con el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig flotando tras ellos, una escena insólita apareció ante sus ojos. Petunia y Severus se encontraban en el vestíbulo, y el hombre sostenía cariñosamente el mentón de la mujer, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sobresaltados al oír el ruido, se separaron rápidamente.

Beatriz le echó una indefinible mirada al hombre y comentó:

-Deberíamos irnos.

En ese momento, un fuerte chasquido procedente de la cocina les alarmó. Aunque no tenían por qué, tan sólo era...

-¡¡Harry Potter, señor!- chilló el pequeño elfo doméstico, abalanzándose sobre el joven y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Hola, Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte, pero... ¿podrías abrazarme menos fuerte?- pidió el joven tratando de respirar.

- Dobby lo siente mucho, señor.- se disculpó el ser contrito, separándose.- El profesor Dumbledore mandó a Dobby, señor, con un mensaje para el profesor Snape.

Severus, con cara de pocos amigos, cogió el pergamino que el elfo le tendía y, tras comprobar que el lacre estuviera intacto, lo rompió y comenzó a leer. Su expresión se fue ensombreciendo a medida que lo hacía, para terminar estrujando airadamente el pergamino, mirando a Harry con cara asesina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Beatriz.

- ¿Que qué ocurre?- explotó el hombre.- Que Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco si cree que voy a hacerlo. Sabía que ese hombre estaba mayor, pero es que ahora delira...

Ella, sin hacerle ningún caso, sujetó con una mano a Harry, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre el profesor de Pociones por insultar a su querido director, y con la otra le quitó a Severus la bola en la que había convertido el pergamino de Dumbledore, la estiró y la leyó.

-Venga, profesor Snape, que no es para tanto.- le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Él la miró furioso, ella le ignoró y se volvió hacia Harry.

- A ver, te cuento, ha habido problemas, varios miembros de la Orden han sido atacados cuando llevaban a Draco y a su madre a Grimmauld Place...

-¡¿Qué!

La joven no supo si la expresión horrorizada del chico era por que habían atacado a Draco o por que éste iba a ser llevado a Grimmauld Place, aunque supuso que sería lo último. Decidió ignorarlo y continuó.

-...Así que el lugar ya no es seguro, por lo que Dumbledore le pide amablemente a Severus dos cosas. La primera de ellas es que te acoja en su casa hasta el final del verano...

-¡¡NO! – las voces de Harry y de Severus se pudieron oír en todo el barrio, mientras ambos se miraban con odio.

- Tengo que contárselo a Dumbledore, por fin ha conseguido que os pongáis de acuerdo en algo.- comentó ella con una peligrosa sonrisa de advertencia, lo que no evitó que ambos la miraran enfadados. – Mirad, ¿conocéis un plan mejor? Por que si es así, soy toda oídos.

-¿Dejar que el señor oscuro se lo cargue de una vez?- comentó Severus sarcástico.

Sin embargo, la joven pudo notar cómo empezaba a ceder.

-Dumbledore se lo pide como favor personal, profesor.

-Creo que va a deberme mucho más que un favor personal después de esto. Está bien, supongo que Draco podrá vigilarle.

-¡¿Qué!- volvió a exclamar Harry, aún más asustado que antes.

- Es que la segunda cosa que Dumbledore le pide al profesor Snape es que también acoja a Draco y a su madre hasta el final de las vacaciones. Pero ellos no llegarán hasta dentro de una semana.

Harry sintió que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. ¿Encerrado todo lo que quedaba de verano _con_ _Draco en casa de Snape_? Qué horror...

Sintió que le tiraban de la manga.

-Dobby ha sido encargado por el profesor Dumbledore, señor, para que ayude al profesor Snape en su casa, señor. Dobby irá con ustedes, señor.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, el joven miró a Beatriz, quien comentó:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Creo que será mejor que nos aparezcamos en mi casa.- afirmó Severus.

-Está bien, yo llevaré a Harry.- afirmó la joven, agarrando al chico del brazo.

Tras despedirse, los tres desaparecieron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Casi una semana había pasado, una semana en la que Harry y Beatriz, ayudados esporádicamente por Severus, habían trabajado duro. Ahora, a la suave luz del atardecer admiraban el resultado, un montón de pergaminos que la joven había terminado de pasar a limpio tan sólo unos momentos antes. Gizeh les observaba, con su enigmática sonrisa, desde un sillón situado junto a una pesada armadura.

-Esto es impresionante.- Comentó Beatriz con una nota de asombro en la voz.

Lo que habían descubierto iba más allá de todas sus esperanzas. En esas páginas había hechizos, recetas de pociones y... un acertijo.

Un suave aleteo les distrajo. Corvus, el negro e inteligente cuervo de Severus entró por uno de los grandes ventanales y atravesó la biblioteca para posarse en la mesa, al lado de los pergaminos. Soltó el paquete que traía en el pico y graznó alegremente:

-¡Noticias!

Beatriz alargó la mano, desenrolló "El Profeta", el periódico del mundo mágico y no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada ante la foto y el titular.

- ¡Severus!- llamó.

Harry no pudo evitar menear la cabeza. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la familiaridad que tenía su amiga con su odiado y vilipendiado profesor de pociones. Le parecía increíble que ella pudiera encontrar algo agradable en él, pero sobre gustos no había nada escrito.

El profesor entró en la biblioteca, mientras el cuervo aleteaba suavemente hasta posarse en su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La joven le tendió el periódico. Severus lo cogió y leyó:

_**Malfoy Reaparece**_

_El conocido Lucius Malfoy, que como todos nuestros lectores recordarán, fue ingresado en San Mungo víctima de una inexplicable enfermedad tras ser acusado de colaboración con Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y que más tarde desapareció, también inexplicablemente, del citado hospital, ha sido encontrado. Según sus propias palabras: "Me desperté desorientado, no recordaba quien era y no sabía dónde estaba. Pero ya me encuentro bien."_

_La posibilidad de una pérdida de memoria ha sido completamente admitida por los médicos, que en este caso..._

Beatriz le miró directamente a los ojos y sólo pronunció una palabra:

-Voldemort.

El hombre asintió. De pronto, su expresión se crispó en una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo en el que la marca había empezado a quemarle, y miraba a la joven con aprensión.

-Yo no he sido.- Apuntó ella mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una bolita de cristal, del tamaño de una canica, dentro de la cual se podían ver unos vapores verdes y, flotando en medio de ellos, una calavera negra, con ojos rojos y una lengua en forma de serpiente.

-¿Tenéis que iros?- inquirió Harry.

La joven asintió.

-Quédate aquí hasta que volvamos, ni se te ocurra salir de la casa. Si viene alguien que no seamos nosotros, enciérrate en tu habitación y deja que la casa actúe.- Ordenó Severus con una torva sonrisa.- ¡Dobby!- El elfo apareció con un suave plóp.- Vigílale, si llega a salir de la casa, será culpa tuya- amenazó, mientras el elfo se encogía con un gemido.-Voy a cambiarme, en seguida vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, salió de la biblioteca.

-Será...-barbotó el chico.

-Todo lo que tú quieras, Harry, pero yo que tú le haría caso.-Aseveró la joven, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y súbitamente aparecía vestida con una ancha túnica negra y una capa también negra sobre los hombros. Una careta de mortífago descansaba entre sus manos.- Voy a buscarle.- Indicó al ver que el hombre tardaba.-Pórtate bien.- Y con una sonrisa salió de la biblioteca.

Con un bufido, Harry se sentó y cogió la traducción.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Al llegar, llamó a la puerta, que se abrió sola. Entró en la estancia para ver a Severus vestido con una túnica negra semejante a la que ella llevaba. Sobre la cama descansaban su careta de mortífago y una bolsa de tela con frascos que la joven supuso eran de pociones. El hombre cogió la careta y se la puso, sin que la joven pudiera evitar una mueca de disgusto. La miró interrogantemente.

- No me gusta verte así vestido.

-Esto es lo que soy.- Respondió él sarcástico.

Pero ella no se arredró.

-Lo que eras.

Él no pudo evitar una fría sonrisa.

- Me haces mejor de lo que soy. Es normal, aún eres muy joven.

-¿Y porque sea joven tengo que ser inocente?- Sus ojos llamearon con un incipiente enfado.- A pesar de mi "edad" he visto cosas que pondrían los pelos de punta al más pintado.- No pudo evitar un escalofrío. Se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos y añadió – Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.- Se volvió y se dispuso a salir cuando Severus la agarró del brazo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta verte así vestida.

Sus ojos negros a través de la máscara se lo dijeron todo sin necesidad de palabras. Ella, por el bien de ambos, decidió ignorar la reacción que su cuerpo acababa de sufrir ante la mirada del hombre y se limitó a comentar en tono jocoso:

-Lo sé, pero...¿te imaginas la reacción de Voldemort si me presento ante él vestida con vaqueros, como una vulgar "sangresucia"? Le daría un patatús.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Eso nos ahorraría un montón de tiempo y de trabajo.

Y con una malvada sonrisa, ambos desaparecieron

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Aparecieron en uno de los salones de la mansión Ryddle, y con un suspiro cansado, se dirigieron por innumerables pasillos hacia el salón donde el señor oscuro recibía a sus "visitas". Al llegar ante la puerta de madera labrada, la joven la empujó sin mayor ceremonia y los dos entraron, avanzando hasta el centro de la sala e inclinándose frente a Voldemort, mientras este terminaba de añadir unas alas de hada al caldero hirviendo que tenía delante.

-Habéis tardado – Gruñó.

-Hemos venido lo antes posible, papá.- exclamó la joven levantándose, quitándose la careta y acercándose hasta el borde del caldero.- ¿Qué preparas?

-La poción final.- Siguió removiendo unos segundos antes de continuar.- Hasta ahora, ese maldito mocoso ha conseguido escapar gracias a la suerte y a una protección especial.

-Pero conseguiste traspasar esa protección cuando añadiste su sangre en el ritual que te devolvió el cuerpo.

-Sí, pero la sangre no contenía la protección completa.- Sacó un pañuelo y lo abrió, para revelar un mechón de pelo moreno. Hizo una seña a Severus, quien se acercó al caldero y le tendió la bolsa de tela. Voldemort sacó una redoma, comprobó que fuera la poción correcta y vertió el contenido en el caldero, junto con el mechón de pelo.- Ahora, gracias a la poción de Muerte en Vida, la protección existente en su cabello pasará a mí, ya que podrá actuar el tiempo suficiente sin matarme.

-Si tomaras la poción que has preparado con su cabello sin la poción de Snape...

-La protección que hay en su cabello actuaría contra mí.

-Mejor prevenir que curar.- Aseveró la joven con una fría sonrisa.

Unos pasos se oyeron en el corredor y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Lucius Malfoy.

-Supongo que ya sabréis que volvemos a tener a Lucius entre nosotros.

-Ha sido portada del profeta.- Exclamó la joven.- Bienvenido.

Lucius se inclinó sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Mi señora.

-¿Sabéis algo del hijo de Lucius?- inquirió Voldemort.

-No, no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él, Dumbledore le escondió bien.- mintió Beatriz convincentemente.

- Bien, antes de que os vayáis, en tu habitación tienes un regalo.

La joven sonrió, se acercó a Voldemort y le besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, papi.

Y con un elegante movimiento, salió de la sala, siendo seguida por la penetrante mirada de Malfoy. El deseo que ambos leyeron en los ojos del hombre incomodó a Severus e hizo aparecer una cruel sonrisa en los labios del señor oscuro.

- ¿Lucius?- Éste se volvió sobresaltado al oír su nombre. Tragó saliva.

-Los encontramos cuando los trasladaban de sitio, pero nos superaban en número.- Trató de disculparse, sin poder evitar mirar hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido.

Voldemort siguió su mirada.

- Si la quieres, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora, vete.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el hombre salió.

-Bien, Severus - comenzó el señor oscuro -, cuéntame, ¿cómo se porta mi hija?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Beatriz entró en su habitación tras subir unas empinadas escaleras y adentrarse por un amplio corredor. Sobre el tocador cercano a una de las ventanas descansaba un paquete de unos veinte centímetros de longitud. La joven lo desenvolvió y halló una daga de plata, con el mango bañado en oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. La sostuvo en la mano, sopesándola, admirándola, sintiendo el poder que emanaba de ella y con la otra mano cogió un trozo de pergamino que aún reposaba en la mesa.

_Esta daga perteneció a Slytherin, espero que te guste._

_Voldemort._

Con una sonrisa, la guardó entre los pliegues de su túnica, a tiempo de ver cómo Lucius entraba en su habitación sin llamar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió ella imperiosa.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó él burlón.

-¿Debería?

Lucius se acercó suavemente a ella, quien retrocedió.

- Vamos, guarda las uñas, soy tu futuro marido.- pidió agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Un momento después, la joven sostenía la daga contra el cuello del hombre.

-Pues si quieres dejar de serlo, sólo tienes que continuar por ese camino.- siseó ella.

-Ummm, además fogosa, me encanta.- Y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la arrebató el cuchillo en un rápido movimiento y la empujó contra la pared, sujetándola por las muñecas. Acercó sus labios a los de la joven y susurró:

-Liria...

De pronto sintió que las manos le quemaban y la soltó, siendo impelido hacia atrás por una fuerza misteriosa y cayendo al suelo.

-Y si tanto la querías, ¿por qué te casaste con Narcisa?- inquirió la joven totalmente seria.

- Porque Voldemort lo ordenó.- contestó él mientras se levantaba y se miraba las manos doloridas.

- Y el leal mortífago le obedeció sin poder evitarlo, como una oveja que va al matadero. Y mientras tanto, su señor le quitaba a la mujer de sus sueños. Qué tierno- se burló ella.- Parece mentira que seas un Slytherin.

Él simplemente la miró.

Ella se acercó a él, sujetó las manos del hombre por el dorso, y sopló encima de las doloridas palmas, sanándolas.

-Yo no soy mi madre.- Susurró con una sonrisa.

El hombre volvió a abrazarla por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Eres aún mejor.- Sonrió él con deseo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros del hombre y le acarició la mejilla, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él.

-Hay una cosa que tienes que aprender, y es que tú también eres un peón en juego, mientras que yo soy la reina negra. Y que en esta partida de ajedrez, yo no soy tu premio.

-¿Ah, no?-susurró él.

Ella sonrió perversa.

- No. TÚ eres MÍ premio. Y soy yo la que manda.

Se pegó a él y le besó apasionadamente, mientras él bajaba sus manos y le acariciaba las caderas. Se separó de él mientras le acariciaba con una mano el cuello y la bajaba por el pecho hasta la cintura con una perversa sonrisa, dejándole con ganas de más.

-Nunca lo olvides.-Advirtió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de su habitación, mientras el hombre se sentaba en la cama.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Se reunió con Severus en el exterior de la mansión Ryddle.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el profesor de Pociones al ver la expresión de la joven.

-Malfoy.

-Ese desgraciado...

Ella le sujetó por el brazo.

-No me ha hecho nada. Por favor, vámonos.

Él asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Aparecieron en el jardín que rodeaba la casa de Snape, y la joven se sentó en un banco.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que tú me cuentes qué relación tienes con Petunia Dursley.- Se lo había preguntado varias veces durante la última semana, pero el hombre no había soltado prenda.

-¿Estás celosa?- se burló él, sentándose a su lado.

Ella le miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras. No, sólo siento curiosidad.

-¿Sólo?

La joven asintió traviesa, mientras se recostaba contra él, haciendo que Severus la abrazara, sintiéndose alegre.

- Realmente entre Petunia y yo no hay nada. Supongo que sabrás que es la hermana de la madre de Potter.

-De Lily Evans.

-Sí. Y que yo, cuando era más joven...

-Estabas enamorado de ella.

-Sí. Eramos buenos amigos, a pesar de Potter padre y compañía. Unas navidades en que mis padres se fueron de viaje, creo que fue en cuarto, me invitó a su casa para que no me quedara solo en Hogwarts. Entonces conocí a Petunia. Nos caímos bien en seguida, y ella se enamoró de mí, pero había un problema.

-Tú estabas enamorado de Lily.

-Exacto. Hablé con Petunia, se lo dije, y ella entendió. Se dio cuenta que el amor que ella sentía por mí era igual al que yo sentía por su hermana: un amor condenado al fracaso. Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que siempre detestó a su hermana, aunque en el fondo la quería muchísimo.

-Muy en el fondo.

- No seas mala. Se quedó con Potter y le ha criado todos estos años, mejor o peor, pero lo ha hecho. No lo hubiera hecho si la odiara tanto como dice.

-Cierto. Sigue.

-Nos escribimos durante un tiempo, pero luego yo me hice mortífago y las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ella está felizmente casada, tiene un hijo.

-Lo sé. Mi pregunta es... ¿te arrepientes?

Él la miró a los ojos.

-No. Ahora amo a otra mujer.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella juguetona.

-Sí, y espero que esta vez no sea un amor condenado al fracaso.

-Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a ella.

-¿Lo es?

-No.- Ella levantó suavemente la cabeza y le besó, al tiempo que él la abrazaba tiernamente.

De pronto, un timbre sonó en el jardín.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Alguien ha entrado en la casa.- Respondió Severus levantándose y sacando su varita.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

¡¡¡Hola!¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién será quien ha entrado en la casa sin permiso? ¿Qué habrá hecho la casa con él/ella/ells? ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Sev? ¿Y el doble juego de Beatriz?

Ya sabéis: dudas, tomatazos, howlers, felicitaciones y demás, todo a los reviews. Por cierto, ya tengo msn, así que el que quiera puede agregarme, pero mandadme un mail diciendo que lo habéis hecho, porque si no luego no sé por donde me ando (cabecita loca la mía... J) La dirección es kitty guión bajo 5308 arroba hotmail punto com (todo seguido) espero que así salga, porque las otras veces que lo he intentado, fanfiction lo corta.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Haruko:** ¡¡Hola wapetona! ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy taaaan roja que parezco un pimiento morrón (Umm, qué ricos, me acaba de entrar un hambre... Pero no, tengo que contestar todos los reviews antes de comer). Supongo que decir que mi cara y un faro son semejantes no aportaría nada nuevo, ¿no? Te cuento una cosa si prometes no decírselo a nadie. Shhh, acércate, y ahora que nadie nos escucha, te diré que no me lo curré tanto, la historia de Sev, eso de que desciende de Arturito y todo eso sí es mía, pero la historia de Arturo la saqué de una revista de Historia que tiene mi hermano y de varios libros de cuando yo era joven e impresionable. Sí, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Pero tendrá relación con algo que pasará más adelante...

Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia, me hace muy feliz el que a alguien le guste, pero, sinceramente, no te la leas tantas veces, a ver si te va a dar algo (no me hagas caso, tú lee, lee... J ) Y ya que estamos, entre lectura y lectura me podías dejar un review, y eso...

¡A seguir leyendo!

**Amsp14:** Lo digo, lo repito y lo diré siempre: **NOOOO** voy a dejar el fic. Sí es cierto que soy un poco tardona ( vale, vale, ¡un mucho!) pero es que me cuesta horrores enlazar el fic (es que algunas partes ya las tengo escritas, y me falta lo que va en medio), y otras veces me quedo completamente en blanco y no sé cómo seguir. De todas formas, lo terminaré.

La historia de la familia de Severus sí tendrá transcendencia en el fic, me alegro que lo digas, porque, verás, para acabar con Voldie necesitan algo de un lugar que nadie sabe que existe (bueno, ahora hay 2 personas que saben que sí existe, 3 si contamos a Dumbledore), y...¡Calla boca loca, que se te escapa! Es que no me podéis tirar de la lengua, porque se me escapa y nos quedamos sin historia.

Ya has visto que a Severus no le ha sentado nada bien el que Harry vaya a vivir con ellos, pero ya te adelanto que no se quedará mucho tiempo. Algo pasará, un cambio temporal, y dentro de dos o tres capítulos a más tardar nos encontraremos de nuevo en Hogwarts (menos mal, ¿te imaginas a Harry y a Draco obligados a vivir juntos en la misma mesa? Además, la madre de Draco tratará de hacer nuevas "amistades" con Severus, lo que provocará los celos de Beatriz y...¡que no cuento más! Bxitos wapa!

**Gabriella Snape:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto, wapa, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes! J

**Crissy:** Sí, la verdad es que he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo!


	4. Preparativos y traiciones

**Resúmen: **Grimmauld Place ya no es un lugar seguro, por lo que Harry, Draco y la madre de éste deben ser acogidos en la mansión Snape. Severus y Beatriz le hacen una visita a Voldemort, que propicia un desagradable encuentro entre la joven y Malfoy, que se ha recuperado "oficialmente" de su misteriosa enfermedad. Beatriz y Severus tienen una esperada conversación en el jardín en la que se desvela de qué se conocen él y Petunia Dursley; y él y la joven se declaran su amor, cuando son interrumpidos por un estridente sonido: alguien ha entrado en la casa.

**Capítulo 4. Preparativos y traiciones.**

Severus y Beatriz corrieron hasta la casa y entraron con sigilo. El hombre la guió hasta el sótano, donde encontraron a Harry con la varita preparada, parado ante una puerta de la que salía un intenso estruendo. Tras echarle una mirada de desprecio, Severus le apartó y movió su varita. Se escuchó el sonido del descorrer de decenas de cerrojos y la puerta se iluminó y después se abrió suavemente, para dar paso a una insólita escena.

Remus Lupín y Ojoloco Moody, golpeados y llenos de magulladuras, les apuntaban con sus varitas desde el vano de la puerta. Detrás, en el centro de la habitación, sentada en una silla, muy erguida y mirándoles altiva, con dos pesados baúles a su lado, se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy y, de pie junto a ella, también muy erguido y desafiante, con una mano posada sobre el hombro de su madre, Draco Malfoy, que sonrió al verlos aparecer.

Snape, ignorando a los dos hombres, se dirigió hacia la señora Malfoy.

-Narcisa, siempre es un placer verte.- Aseguró el hombre estrechando ambas manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

-Lo mismo digo, Severus.- Ella se levantó y pasó elegantemente entre Remus y Ojoloco, deteniéndose cuando divisó a Harry y a Beatriz.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó altanera, mirando a la joven con un asomo de temor en los ojos.

Beatriz iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpida por Ojoloco.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hechizos les has puesto a tu casa, Snape? ¿Es así como tratas a las visitas?

-MI casa, Ojoloco, está hechizada para evitar visitantes indeseados. Ya veo que funcionan bien.- Comentó el hombre mirando a los otros dos groseramente de arriba abajo.

- Madre les advirtió, pero ellos intentaron salir.- Apuntó Draco, caminando hacia su madre.

Beatriz sonrió levemente. Todo mago oscuro sabe que intentar salir de una casa hechizada cuando ésta te ha transportado a una de sus habitaciones es un suicidio, ya que la casa tratará de evitar tu salida actuando en tu contra, de ahí las magulladuras, cortes y contusiones de los dos hombres.

Harry, echando una mirada de profundo desprecio a su profesor de Pociones, abrazó a Remus y saludó a Moody, para después invitarles a salir de la habitación. Hablaron unos instantes y luego ambos hombres se marcharon.

Severus, con un servicial ademán, condujo a sus huéspedes escaleras arriba para mostrarles sus habitaciones.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Esto ya está- Comentó Beatriz, apartando del fuego el caldero que había estado removiendo y dejándolo reposar.

Draco le tendió un gran cucharón y la joven lo usó para verter parte de la poción en un gran frasco.

-¿Qué hay que hacer a continuación?- inquirió Harry.

Sorprendentemente, las últimas semanas habían sido bastante tranquilas, a pesar de las diferencias entre los dos jóvenes. El deseo de ambos de acabar con el señor oscuro y, para qué negarlo, el miedo que ambos le tenían a Snape, había provocado que trabajaran juntos sin protestar, y, para sorpresa de todos, junto con Beatriz formaban un gran equipo.

Se habían dedicado a estudiar la traducción que Harry y la joven habían efectuado y se habían puesto manos a la obra. Descubrieron que para traer de vuelta a Sirius, alguien tendría que atravesar la puerta del velo e ir en su busca, lo que provocó una fuerte discusión entre Severus, Harry y la joven. Esta última, enfadada con el hombre, comenzó la preparación de las pociones que necesitarían para poder salir de allí una vez quisieran volver, ayudada por ambos chicos. Ahora sólo les faltaba el toque final y podrían ir en su busca.

-Aquí dice que sólo queda añadirle la sangre de dragón y dejarlo hervir.- Apuntó Draco.

-¿Dejarlo hervir? ¿Estás seguro de que has leído bien?- Inquirió Harry.

-A diferencia de ti, Potter, yo se leer.- Respondió el otro joven desagradable.

-Chicos, chicos, haya paz. Draco, Harry tiene razón, con la cantidad de ingredientes que hemos usado, si ahora le echamos sangre de dragón y lo dejamos hervir, la poción resultante fundirá todo lo que toque.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Harry.

- Creo haber leído en algún sitio que existe la forma de crear un recipiente que soporte esas temperaturas, Severus debe tener algo que haga referencia a ello en alguno de sus libros...- Comentó la joven mirando los libros de las estanterías que cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes de la habitación que Snape tenía en su casa como laboratorio.

-Lo encontrarás antes si preguntas- Se oyó desde la puerta.

Severus avanzó hasta las estanterías, cogió un fino libro del estante más alto y se lo entrego a la joven.

-El Fuego Frío- musitó ella.

-¿El Fuego Frío?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Será mejor que lo veáis.- El hombre se acercó a un armario, lo abrió, extrajo un spray y se acercó al fuego en el que se había estado calentando el caldero, y que ahora ardía en grandes llamaradas.

Mientras hacía que algo invisible siseara entre las llamas, pronunció unas extrañas palabras y, al instante, el fuego dejó de llamear, se quedó parado, absolutamente inmóvil, y adquirió el aspecto de una extraña planta con muchas hojas dentadas que emitía fulgores verdes.

Severus metió las manos sin protección alguna y fue cogiendo una hoja tras otra hasta que reunió un brazado. Apenas había terminado de realizar esta opreración cuando se encendió un fuego nuevo y comenzó a danzar como antes.

El hombre se dirigió a la mesa que había en el centro del laboratorio y colocó allí las rígidas hojas cristalinoverdes como las piezas de un puzle. Donde los bordes dentados encajaban perfectamente, las hojas se fundieron al instante en un solo bloque. (En cualquier fuego, las diferentes formas de las llamas, si se ensamblaran, constituirían siempre un todo, solo que cambian constantemente y con tanta rapidez que es imposible observarlo a simple vista).

Bajo las expertas manos de Severus surgió rápidamente una bandeja plana, a la que luego le puso paredes laterales, hasta que por fin apareció un recipiente redondo y dorado que podría tener un metro de altura y de diámetro. El recipiente brillaba con luz verdosa y, de algun modo, parecía irreal.

-Bueno,-comentó- esto ya está. Tiene buena pinta, ¿no creéis?

Los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron asentir, mientras la joven se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente.

En ese momento, una voz femenina llegó del pasillo, haciendo que la joven pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Severus, ¿dónde estás?

Desde el mismo instante en el que habían llegado, la señora Malfoy no había dejado a Severus ni por un instante, tratando altivamente a Harry y a Beatriz.

-Estamos aquí- contestó el hombre esperando la reacción de la joven, cuyo rostro se había vuelto impasible y no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

La mujer entró en el laboratorio y se dirigió hacia el hombre, mirándole seductoramente.

-Me has dejado muy sola. ¿Qué hacéis?-inquirió mirando a su alrededor.

-Estamos haciendo una nueva poción que necesitamos.

-¿Una de ese extraño libro?

Una extraña sombra en la mirada de la mujer inquietó a la joven.

-Sí.

-¿Y para que la queréis?

-Con ella acabaremos con Voldemort, madre.- Afirmó Draco.

La señora Malfoy asintió y se sentó en una de las banquetas.

-Quisiera verlo.

Ellos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Has hablado ya con Dumbledore?- inquirió la joven.

Severus asintió.

-Está todo listo para mañana.

-¿Qué haréis mañana?- inquirió la mujer.

- Mañana ellos- el hombre señaló a Beatriz y a Harry, - irán al Ministerio para traer de vuelta a Sirius.- Terminó mirando a la joven con aprensión.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Esa noche, Beatriz se encontraba aún en el laboratorio cuando oyó al reloj dar las doce. Terminó de introducir la dosis exacta de la poción que habían hecho en tres redomas y las tapó con cuidado. Tres redomas… una para Sirius, otra para Harry y otra para ella. Sí, ella también iría, acompañaría a Harry en busca de su padrino a pesar de las serias advertencias y del enfado de Severus. Algo le decía que sus poderes como Heredera de Slytherin serían necesarios para conseguir resolver con éxito su aventura.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y, sin saber por qué, introdujo otra dosis en una nueva redoma que cerró y escondió entre los pliegues de su túnica. Su intuición le avisó que sería necesaria, y ella había aprendido a creer en sus intuiciones. Trató de visualizar su futuro inmediato, poderes heredados de la familia de su madre, pero éste se le apareció velado.

_Normal, si transcurre en el mundo de los muertos, allí donde los vivos no pueden mirar._

Vertió lo que quedaba de poción en un matraz y, tras etiquetarlo adecuadamente, lo depositó en una de las estanterías, procediendo entonces a limpiar los utensilios que habían usado en su preparación. No podía dejar de pensar en Severus, en el temor que translucían sus palabras cuando habían discutido, a pesar de su tono sarcástico y malhumorado. Sabía que su enfado provenía de su miedo a perderla, tal y como había perdido a Lily, ya que se iban a aventurar allí donde ningún vivo (excepto aquél que había escondido las amarillentas hojas en el libro) se había aventurado jamás, lo que la decidió a hablar con él y tratar de tranquilizarle.

Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y, tras guardar las tres redomas que quedaban en una bolsita de raso negro que depositó encima de una de las mesas, salió de la estancia y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del hombre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Severus se encontraba en su habitación, a punto de acostarse, terminando de repasar la receta de una de las pociones que el señor oscuro le había pedido cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a… Narcisa Malfoy.

Ataviada con un camisón de tirantes negro, largo hasta los pies descalzos, que contrastaba visiblemente contra su pálida piel y su pelo, la mujer avanzó suavemente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando con deseo al hombre vestido sólo con unos pantalones de chándal negros.

Severus no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la madura figura de la mujer cuando un sutil aroma a cítricos llegó hasta su nariz. Ella sonrió levemente al ver que él no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta encontrarse a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El hombre, tratando de recuperar parte de su sangre fría, inquirió:

-¿Qué deseas?

La mujer no le hizo caso.

-Estás muy tenso.-Ronroneó suavemente mientras se pegaba a él.- Déjame que te ayude.

Severus se separó bruscamente de ella.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado.

Ella rió quedamente.

-Severus, Severus, siempre tan estirado. Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca quisiste participar en nuestras "fiestas".

-Querrás decir orgías.

-Llámalo como quieras.- comentó ella moviendo la mano.- ¿Sabes? Podrías haber tenido a cualquiera de nosotras, Bella incluso llegó a pensar que era porque tenías otro tipo de "gustos", e incluso me atrevo a decir que podrías haberlos tenido también a ellos, sabes que hay algunos que no hacen distinciones.- Se volvió a acercar a él y acarició su torso desnudo.- Rompiste muchos corazones cuando nos enteramos de que preferías a la hija del Lord, entonces descubrimos que Severus Snape no sólo no era ningún tonto, si no que era el más listo de todos nosotros. Deseabas lo que todos: poder, y aún más. Codiciabas el sitio del mismísimo Lord.

El hombre agarró a la mujer por la muñeca, separando la mano que le había estado acariciando.

-¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo de mí?- se burló ella.

-No me gustan tus manejos.

-¿Manejos? – rió ella- No, Severus, sólo te propongo pasarlo bien, no veo nada malo en ello.- Dijo rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello y pegándose a él - ¿Lo haces por esa… joven? Yo puedo darte más placer del que ella podrá darte nunca.

Y sin que el hombre pudiera evitarlo, le besó.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una atónita Beatriz apareció en el umbral. Su expresión se oscureció mientras el hombre se separaba bruscamente de Narcisa y balbucía:

-No… no es lo que parece.

Ella le echó una mirada de odio en estado puro y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Antes de que pudiera traspasar la puerta, él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse. La inexpresiva cara de la chica le alarmó, cuando sintió como si la mano que agarraba el brazo de la joven estuviera agarrando un metal muy caliente y de pronto una fuerza invisible le empujó, saliendo despedido hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared.

Lo último que oyó fue el portazo de la joven, unido a la carcajada de triunfo de Narcisa Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

La mañana siguiente, Beatriz entró el salón de la mansión Snape donde Harry le estaba esperando.

-¿Preparado?- inquirió con una fría sonrisa.

El joven asintió, mostrando su varita en una mano y la bolsa negra con las redomas en la otra.

- Bien, vámonos.- Dijo la joven saliendo al vestíbulo.

-¡Espera! ¿No va a venir Snape con nosotros?

La cara de la joven se volvió una máscara impenetrable, cosa que sorprendió al joven, ya que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- No, iremos solos al ministerio.- El joven estuvo a punto de protestar, pero una sombra en los ojos de ella le disuadió de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Nos apareceremos en el Caldero Chorreante, y luego iremos en metro hasta el Ministerio. Dumbledore me comentó que era la mejor manera para no levantar sospechas, y que tú y el señor Weasley llegasteis así la vez que fuisteis a tu juicio. ¿Te acordarás de cómo llegar?

-Creo que sí.

La joven sacó un pergamino enrollado y lacrado de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, lo sostuvo con una mano y, haciendo un complicado movimiento con la varita sujeta en la otra mano, el pergamino desapareció.

-Bien, vámonos.

Se acercó al joven, le agarró a uno de los brazos y ambos desaparecieron con un suave plop, sin darse cuenta que una mujer les observaba desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Ha llegado tu hora, niñata.- La demoníaca sonrisa de Narcisa Malfoy les habría asustado si la hubieran visto, ya que evidenciaba el odio que sentía hacia la joven, a quien consideraba culpable del derrumbamiento de todo su mundo. Su marido había renunciado a ella y a su hijo, prefiriendo a la joven e intentando matarla, pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido el rechazo de Severus la noche anterior, que también había preferido a la joven antes que a ella. Y es que nadie se interponía en la vida de Narcisa sin pagarlo muy caro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Esa misma mañana, Severus se despertó en su cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró la hora y se sobresaltó: ¡las diez en punto! Al incorporarse, sintió que le acometía un intenso mareo, por lo que volvió a recostarse. Se giró en la cama, quedándose de lado, cuando un pergamino enrollado rodó de su almohada hasta el colchón. Lo cogió y, al ver en el lacre el sello de Beatriz, lo rompió con presteza y lo desenrolló. Con un grito, mezcla de furia y de temor al leer el contenido, pero sobre todo al ver la firma, Se levantó, se vistió con un rápido encantamiento y salió corriendo de la habitación.

En el suelo quedó el pergamino con la escueta nota de la joven:

_Nos hemos ido al Ministerio de Magia._

_Ryddle._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Salieron del metro y ambos caminaron rápidamente, internándose por calles cada vez más desiertas hasta llegar a la calle en donde el cubo rebosante de basura seguía a unos cuantos pasos de la semidestruida caseta telefónica, ambos luciendo bastante descoloridos a la sombra de los edificios. Se miraron entre sí y, sin mediar palabra, entraron decididos en la estropeada cabina telefónica y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Y ahora? - Inquirió la joven.

-Si recuerdo bien, deberíamos marcar el código de entrada en el teléfono.

Beatriz cogió el auricular, se lo acercó a la oreja y preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son los números?

- Seis, dos, cuatro, dos. Esperemos que no los hayan cambiado.

La joven giró el disco marcando los cuatro números y, mientras el disco giraba zumbando para recuperar su posición inicial, la fría voz femenina que ambos reconocieron como la misma de sus anteriores visitas al Ministerio se escuchó dentro de la caseta.

_- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, indiquen su nombre y el asunto que les trae al Ministerio de Magia._

- Harry Potter y Beatriz Riddle.- Respondió la joven.- Venimos a una entrevista con el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.

- _Gracias _- dijo la glacial voz de mujer. - _Visitantes, hagan el favor de tomar las insignias y colocarlas al frente de sus túnicas_.

Dos insignias se deslizaron por el canal metálico por el que normalmente salen las monedas devueltas. Harry las recogió y le pasó a la joven la suya.

- _Visitantes del Ministerio, deben presentarse para un reconocimiento y entregar sus varitas para ser registradas en el escritorio de seguridad, localizado al final del Atrio._- Advirtió la voz.

De repente, el suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció y el pavimento de la acera se levantó por encima de las ventanas de cristal, la oscuridad se cerró sobre sus cabezas y con un monótono rechinar se hundieron en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia. El destello de una suave luz dorada golpeó sus pies y, haciéndose más grande, les cubrió todo el cuerpo. Observaron por las ventanas mientras el ascensor terminaba de descender, pero el Atrio parecía inusualmente vacío. Tres brujas conversaban con un mago y otro mago esperaba de pie a que el ascensor llegara.

_- El Ministerio de Magia les desea un agradable día_.- dijo la voz de mujer.

La puerta de la caseta telefónica se abrió de pronto y ambos salieron. Rápidamente reconocieron al mago que esperaba de pie: Kingsley Shacklebolt, el auror amigo del señor Weasley y uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia.- Saludó el hombre.- Venid conmigo.

Les precedió por el atrio y les llevó más allá de la fuente hacia el escritorio donde se sentaba el guardia-mago, que se levantó de su silla, pero, a un gesto de Kingsley, volvió a sentarse y les dejó pasar sin hacer ningún comentario. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Parecía que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el Ministerio.

Pasaron a través de las puertas doradas hacia los ascensores. El hombre presionó el botón de "abajo" más cercano y casi inmediatamente un ascensor estuvo a la vista, las rejillas doradas se abrieron con un gran y resonante clank, y los tres entraron rápidamente. Kingsley apretó el botón con el número nueve; las rejillas se cerraron escandalosamente y el ascensor comenzó a descender, golpeando y rechinando.

Cuando el ascensor paró con una leve sacudida, la fría voz femenina anunció:

- _Departamento de Misterios_.- Y las rejillas se abrieron.

Salieron hacia el desierto corredor donde lo único que se movía eran las antorchas cercanas situadas en las paredes que oscilaban a causa del aire proveniente del ascensor. Torcieron a la derecha y pronto pudieron oír un suave murmullo. Dos personas aguardaban al final del corredor, parados ante una puerta totalmente negra: Fudge y otro hombre al que no reconocieron.

El ministro de magia les saludo con sequedad y, tras intercambiar unas palabras en voz baja con Kingsley, se volvió hacia ellos con expresión altanera. Pero ante una extraña mirada de la joven, su expresión cambío, y afirmó tembloroso:

- Espero que sepáis lo que vais a hacer. Yo nunca lo hubiera admitido, nunca.

Sin más, se volvió y se encaminó por el pasillo. Le vieron torcer la esquina, y pronto oyeron el chirrido de las puertas del ascensor al cerrarse, y el ruido que hacía éste al subir.

- Chicos, - les llamó Kingsley – este es Michael Bregins. Él os llevará hasta el arco del velo.

- Podéis llamarme Mike.- Sonrió éste. Era un hombre alto, fornido, rubio, con unos desconcertantes ojos azules, más claros de lo normal, en los que casi no se podía apreciar la pupila.

La joven le examinó con interés. No todos los días se encontraba uno con un innombrable.

-¿Estáis preparados? – Preguntó el hombre con simpatía.

-Bien, yo me quedo aquí. Que tengáis suerte.- Dijo Kingsley.- Y, por favor, tened mucho cuidado.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y, precedidos por el innombrable, traspasaron la puerta.

Todo estaba tal y como Harry recordaba. La sala grande y circular, con el suelo, el techo y las paredes de una negrura que la luz no conseguía traspasar. Colocadas alrededor de las paredes había doce puertas negras idénticas, sin ninguna marca y sin picaportes, intercaladas con ramilletes de velas cuyas llamas ardían azules, su fría y vacilante luz re reflejaba en el brillante piso de mármol, lo que hacía que pareciera que caminaban sobre agua oscura.

El innombrable cerró la puerta y el joven se estremeció. Sin el largo rayo de luz proveniente del pasillo de las antorchas, situado detrás de ellos, el lugar se volvió tan oscuro que por un momento lo único que podían ver era el lugar donde estaban los ramilletes de vacilantes velas y su fantasmal reflejo en el suelo. Harry no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido allí dos años antes, cuando, junto a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville habían entrado en el Ministerio y llegado allí y aún más lejos, tratando de liberar a un Sirius que no necesitaba ser liberado, ya que todo había sido una trampa preparada por el señor oscuro.

Notando la turbación del joven, Beatriz posó su mano en el hombro del chico y apretó suavemente.

- Pronto le verás de nuevo.- Susurró en su oído.

Harry le sonrió. De pronto, se oyó un estrepitoso ruido y las velas comenzaron a moverse hacia un lado. La pared circular de la estancia estaba girando, y con ella, las doce puertas, incluida aquélla por la que habían entrado.

Beatriz se agarró del brazo de Harry, como si temiera que el suelo pudiera moverse también, pero éste no lo hizo. Durante unos segundos, las llamas azules alrededor de ellos se volvieron borrosas, asemejando luces de neón, mientras que la pared giraba rápidamente; entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el sonido paró y todo se quedo de nuevo inmóvil.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – inquirió la joven.

El joven se encogió de hombros ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Mike.

- La otra vez que estuve aquí, fuimos probando las puertas, pero el problema era que cuando volvías y la cerrabas, la pared de la sala volvía a girar, así que Hermione, usó el hechizo Flagrate para señalar con una X cada puerta que ya habíamos pasado.

-Tengo entendido que recorristeis una parte de los sótanos del ministerio.- Comentó Mike.- Bueno, chicos, ¿qué puerta creéis que es la correcta?

Harry le miró desconcertado, mientras Beatriz cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, dejando la mente en blanco, tal y como había practicado tantas veces con Severus. Severus… Apartó al hombre de sus pensamientos con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento y pronto escuchó unas leves y sumamente tenues voces provenientes de su derecha. Abrió los ojos y señaló la puerta correspondiente a esa dirección.

- Esa es.

El innombrable la miró sobresaltado.

-¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

-Magia.- Contestó ella sonriente.

Seguida de una extraña mirada del hombre, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Venís?

Harry se acercó y, tras una mirada inquieta, traspasó la puerta. Ella iba a seguirle cuando el hombre la detuvo.

- Eres muy poderosa, de una forma que no había vuelto a ver desde la guerra contra Voldemort.- ella le miró directamente a los ojos y, tras unos momentos, una intensa paz y tranquilidad la envolvió. El hombre sonrió.- Protégele, pues siento que hay un peligro que os persigue, aunque no consigo adivinar su naturaleza.

Ella le miró preocupada.

-Lo haré.

Ambos traspasaron la puerta.

- La Cámara de la Muerte.- Susurró la joven.

Pasaron a una nueva sala, más grande que la anterior, débilmente iluminada y rectangular. El centro de este estaba hundido, formando una gran fosa de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad. Estaban parados en la parte más alta de lo que parecían ser escalones de piedra que corrían alrededor del cuarto y descendían hasta lo que parecía un anfiteatro o la corte donde Harry y Beatriz habían sido juzgados por el Wizengamot. Pero en lugar de una silla con cadenas, había un estrado de piedra levantándose en el centro de la fosa, sobre el cual descansaba un arco de piedra tan antiguo y agrietado que a Beatriz le sorprendió que aun pudiera mantenerse en pie. Sin apoyo de ninguna pared a su alrededor, del arco colgaba un harapiento velo o cortina que, a pesar de la quietud del frío aire a su alrededor, se agitaba ligeramente como si alguien lo acabara de tocar.

- ¿Es ese? – inquirió la joven en un susurro, sintiendo un temor reverencial que le impedía levantar la voz.

El joven asintió. Bajaron los escalones uno por uno hasta alcanzar el fondo de la fosa de piedra. Sus pasos resonaron muy fuerte mientras se dirigían hacia el estrado. El arco anguloso parecía mucho más alto desde donde estaban parados ahora que visto desde arriba. El velo todavía se balanceaba suavemente, como si alguien acabara de pasar a través de él.

- ¿Sirius? - susurró Harry, con la extraña sensación de que había alguien parado justo detrás del velo en el otro lado del arco. Por toda contestación, una ráfaga de aire helado atravesó el andrajoso velo e impactó contra éllos.

- Harry.-Le llamó la joven. Sonaba asustada, casi tan asustada como lo había estado Hermione dos años atrás, cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez al velo. Y él sentía lo mismo que había sentido dos años atrás: pensaba que el arco tenia cierto tipo de belleza, aun siendo tan viejo, el sereno y ondulante velo le intrigaba, sentía una inclinación muy fuerte a subir al estrado y pasar a través de el…

Repentinamente, Mike le agarró y tiró de él hacia atrás, sobresaltando al joven, que pareció salir de un sueño, mientras la joven caía de rodillas con un sollozo.

- Beatriz, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió Harry arrodillándose junto a la joven, inquieto al verla en ese estado.

- Ese velo, es…

-¿Sí?

- Cuando esa ráfaga de aire nos ha golpeado… he sentido ira, un odio intenso, como si algo me atenazara y no pudiera respirar, pero también una gran congoja, tristeza… y las voces… Hay algo malo, Harry, algo muy malo ocurre o ha ocurrido ahí dentro.

- Pero tú dijiste que…

-Yo dije que en el libro no se hacía referencia a ningún peligro, no que no los hubiera.

-Pero Sirius… – empezó el joven, su cabeza luchando enconadamente con su corazón.

Ella se levantó.

-Tienes razón, por muchos peligros que haya, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad sin tu padrino. Necesitamos a Sirius.

El innombrable les miró consternado.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Si pudieras contarnos algo sobre el velo…

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe lo que esconde.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Tratando de sonar convincente, añadió:

-Debemos hacerlo. Además, ¿qué son unos cuantos peligrillos para alguien que ha luchado contra Lord Voldemort? – sonrió la joven, tratando de infundir ánimos a un Harry bastante asustado.

- De acuerdo entonces.

- Bueno, aquí estamos.- Suspiró la joven, mirando a Harry con una media sonrisa.- ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?

-¿Los honores? Di más bien que voy a hacer de cebo si hay algo malo ahí detrás.- Sonrió él.

- Vamos, que no se diga que un Gryffindor ha perdido la valentía.

El chico miró al velo.

-Allá vamos.- Y lentamente, atravesó la arcada, desapareciendo detrás del velo.

La joven miró al innombrable y el miedo y la piedad que vio en sus ojos le hizo estremecerse. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que les esperaba tras el velo. Y lo peor de todo fue que tuvo la certeza de que el hombre no esperaba volver a verlos con vida.

Estuvo a punto de hechizar al hombre y obligarle a ir con ellos, pero éste, adivinando las intenciones de la joven, desapareció. Ella no fue tras él, Harry ya había cruzado y podría estar en peligro. Con un cansado suspiro, ella traspasó el velo.

Desde lo alto de las gradas, el innombrable la vio marcharse y, a pesar de todos sus años de entrenamiento, no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. Acababa de mandar a una muerte segura a la única esperanza del mundo mágico y a su acompañante. Se odió por ello, pero cumplía órdenes, dadas por el más alto poder del mundo mágico: Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia. Pero sobre todo odió con todas sus fuerzas el juramento mágico de fidelidad que había realizado el día que le nombraron innombrable, que le impedía incumplirlas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

¡Hola a tods! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Spoilers: el fuego frío está sacado literalmente de un libro de Michael Ende titulado "El Ponche Mágico", y el Ministerio de Magia del quinto libro de Harry Potter.

Como por lo visto ahora no se puede responder a los reviews en los fics, os he respondido a cada una en su correo, ok?

Y ya sabéis: dudas, tomatazos, howlers, felicitaciones y demás, todo a los reviews.

Bexitos, Bea


End file.
